Second Chances
by XxSweetBambiniXx
Summary: Carol's life is a living hell in which she cannot escape from. She's married to an abusive, alcoholic bastard, and her only source of happiness was killed a few years ago in a hit and run. Does she have the will to keep living? She contemplates her life on the side of the road, as she meets a stranger. AU Carol X Daryl
1. Chapter 1

Smack!

The sound of Ed's open hand smashing into the side of her face echoed through the cold and hallow house. She let out a small squeak, and then whimpered holding her face.

"I asked you to do a simple thing you stupid bitch" Ed spat. Caro kept my eyes down casted onto the cold tile floor of our kitchen.

"When you go shopping, get me a case of Corona, h _ow stupid are you? It was a simple request_ " he continued to rant.

" _I'm sorr…sorry I don't know what I was thinking_ " she muttered.

" _That's because you weren't thinking_ , _now go and get me my Corona bitch_!" He exclaimed.

Carol pulled herself off the floor and scrambled for her purse and keys. She quickly ran out the front door and got in my car. Once safely inside the car, She jabbed the key into the accelerator, imaging, if just for a minute, that it was Ed's face. Carol started driving down the street trying her best to keep her tears from falling. After passing a few stop signs she safely pulled over onto the side, before shifting my car into park. Carol sighed heavily, fearing a sight she knew all too well. She pulled down the visor and peered into the mirror. A fresh purple bruise was forming on the left side of her check. She reached for her purse and pulled out concealer. The only makeup Ed would allow her to wear, for obvious reason. As she started to dab a little bit on her check her eyes looked to the left of the mirror. Staring back at her was a photo of an angel. Her angel. Sophia. Carol quickly slammed the visor shut. The pain and the memories flooding her all at once. The sorrow, and irrevocable darkness that consumed her, at the loss of the only source of sunshine in her life, suddenly became all too real.

"Who cares what they think" Carol muttered bitterly, as she drove to the nearest grocery store.

Carol walked into the grocery store, and looked up at the beeping sound. Letting people know she was there. She sighed heavily. If it weren't for the sound acknowledging her, she wasn't sure anyone else would. She looked like shit. A half covered purple bruised cheek. Swollen eyes, and clothes that were shaggy and way too big for her. She sighed again, as she made her way to the side of the store that most likely held the liquor. She walked quickly, and only glanced occasionally at the other shoppers. She didn't need to do more than that to know what they were thinking, she didn't need to hear it, and their eyes told her everything she needed to know. They were judging her. She quickly grabbed the box of corona and made her way to the front to pay.

After paying Carol loaded the "precious cargo" into her van as she proceeded to leave the grocery store parking lot. She was maybe a mile away when she heard a clunk sound coming from the hood of the car. The steam begin to mask the car and she appeared to be driving in the clouds. She yelled and immediately pulled to the side of the road. She got out of the car and lifted the hood.

"No, no please no" she exclaimed. As the steam rose into the atmosphere. She sighed and knelt to the ground defeated. Was this her punishment from God? Did she deserve to have such shitty luck? Carol was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed another car had pulled to the side behind hers and the driver had exited their vehicle.

"Hey woman you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey woman you 'kay?" The gruff southern voice finally reached Carol's ears. She looked up at the stranger in confusion. _When did he get here?_ She thought as she stood up and finally noticed a pickup truck parked behind her car.

"Yes, I'm fine, but my car not so much." Carol replied finally. "How's about I take a look at it than" the stranger replied.

"Sure" Carol replied.

The stranger walked over to the hood of the car waving his hands to fan the steam and smoke. He poked his head into the hood to get a closer look at something.

"Found it, there's a hold in your radiator, there must have been a buildup of pressure, punctured a hole right through it." He replied as he looked over his shoulder at the women behind him.

"Just great" "Carol muttered grinding her teeth. Another problem,

"So can you patch it and I can drive home?" Carol replied hopeful.

"nah it ain't gonna drive " the man replied. "Your gonna need a tow" he replied. Crushing any and all of Carol's hope for a quick fix. Carol's thoughts started running ramped _now how she was gonna get home, and back to… Ed!_ She recalled frightened.

"I can't… If he saw a charge for the tow…. he would … he would "she started to say before trailing off.

The stranger narrowed his eyes waiting for the woman to finish her sentence. _He would what?_ He thought to himself. Just then Carol turned her cheek to the side muttering to herself incoherently, unaware she had just given the stranger an unhindered view. He didn't need to wonder anymore. He saw a fresh purple bruise on the side of this lady's face and a sudden uncontrollable uneasiness came over him. This wasn't his problem, he shouldn't get involved, he thought to himself. However, when he chanced a glance at the woman in front of him, any reservations he had suddenly melted away. For some unknown reason he found himself wanting to help this lady.

"I could tow you." I have chains in my truck, he said. Carol stopped muttering to herself long enough to look at the stranger. "I got a shop 'bout 10 miles from here, I could tow u, if you want" he said. Carol weighted her options in her mind. If Ed saw a tow charge on their credit card, she knew he would beat her till she was blue. If she came home late with his beer, maybe, just maybe, she would just get yelled at. It would be far less damming to herself to just get the car towed by this stranger.

"I would like that, thank you." Carol replied finally with her mind made up.

"Okay, let me hook up the car." the stranger replied. Carol waited on the side as the friendly stranger drove his truck on front of her car and began to hook up her car to his with some chains.

"Okay get in "the stranger replied. Carol obeyed and climbed into the passenger side of the truck. She closed the door and fasten her seat belt. The man began to drive on the road, and towards the shop.

After about 3 minutes of silence the man finally spoke up. "So where were you going before your car broke down?" Carol, looked at him and smiled coyly before responding.

"I don't talk to strangers." she replied. The man couldn't help whipping his head in her direction. _Is she serious_ he thought, but then he noticed her cute smile, and realized she was joking, before chuckling a little himself, but only a little bit before returning back to his normal face.

"Okay, let's fix that then, I'm Daryl, what's your name woman?" Carol smiled, before extending her hands to Daryl.

"My name is Carol" she smiled. The man took one hand from the wheel and reached out to shake her hand. The minute there fingers touched he felt a jolt run up his arm. He quickly yanked his arm away as if it was on fire and turned his head to face front.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked confused.

"I'm okay" Daryl replied curtly before turning his face away from her, hiding a soft blush that was forming on his face. What the hell was that he though? As he continued to drive towards his shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl rounded the corner and began to pull into a shop. Carol looked up and noticed it was called Dixon Brothers Auto Garage. _Dixon huh?_ She thought so that must be his last name. Daryl pulled over the car and the two got out.

"you can wait in the office," Daryl replied as he went to undo the chain holding their cars together. Carol obeyed and headed into the office. She glanced around the office and noticed it was very plain. A phone, a computer, two chairs. Nothing but the essentials. Carol took a chair sitting closet to the door and the window. After 10 minutes of sitting there Daryl entered the office with a somber look on his face.

"I ain't got that radiator in stock, were gonna have to order the part, it could take a few weeks" he replied. Carol's face immediately fell and panic set in _. How was she gonna get the car working_? _How was she gonna pay for it without Ed knowing?_ The question surged through her head and she found no immediate solution. Daryl looked at her and he could see the wheel's turning. He suddenly felt really bad for her. He couldn't quite place it, but for some reason, there was something about her that made him want to help her. _What was it?_ He thought. He looked at her for a moment, she had wavy gray hair, big beautiful blue eyes, and white silky smooth skin. She was maybe in her 40's. He wasn't sure, but one thing he was sure about was, she was beautiful, and he had definitely noticed.

"What?"

He said, as he snapped back into reality. Cursing under his breathe. What the fuck was he doing? Daydreaming about some random women he had met on the side of the road. If Merle could read his thought he would ridicule him to no end something like

"Stop being a pussy Daralena _" it was a good thing that prick was still in jail, for now anyhow_ he thought. Carol, noticing he hadn't heard her and repeated her question.

"How long will it take to have everything fixed?"

"A week in a half "Daryl replied. Carol sighed knowing there was no way around this, the car had to be fixed, and Ed would have to know.

"May I use your phone?" she asked. He nodded to it. She picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello? Ed?"

"The car broke down" She started cringing and holding the phone away from her ear. Daryl watched, knowing it was none of his business, but he was genuinely curious.

"Okay, the address is..." she started as she looked at Daryl.

" 142 Patero St." Daryl replied. Carol repeated the address and set the phone down on the receiver. Letting out a breathe she wasn't aware she had been holding. Carol looked at Daryl and started reaching into her purse.

"So about payment for the tow, how much do I owe you?" she asked as she looked for her wallet.

"nah, don't worry about it" Daryl replied. Carol seemed undeterred as she once again offered her credit card, and once again Daryl had refused. Suddenly Carol's eyes shined and she walked out of the office and towards her car. She returned shortly with a Corona bottle in hand.

"Please at least take this" she said as she offered it to Daryl. Daryl sighed Corona wasn't his favorite drink by a long shot, but he knew, he didn't want to offend her.

"Thanks." He replied as he took the bottle and twisted the top and took a swig.

The two started talking about all kinds of things, cars, bikes, travel, Daryl was quite shocked with himself. He hated people, and talking, but for some reason, with her the conversation flowed easily. She laughed and he couldn't but smile,

 _God her smile was cute_ he thought to himself. Carol was laughing, when all of a sudden her face feel and her body involuntarily started to cower. The sudden change in her demeanor was not lost upon Daryl. He turned his head towards the front of the shop to see what had gotten Carol in this sort of mood. He watched as a man started marching towards them. Daryl didn't know what had come over him, but he found himself instinctively moving, to stand in front of Carol, protecting her from this man.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you do now you dumb bitch" Ed barked as he entered through the open garage and walked closer to the office. Daryl immediately snarled. _Who was this asshole?_ _And why did he think he could talk to Carol that way?_ Daryl wondered.

"I'm sorry Ed, I don't what happened all of a sudden there was smoke and then" she started.

"It's because you're a damn jinx" Ed barked sweating as he finally neared the pair.

"Hey! You aint gotta talk to her like that" Daryl snarled back.

"I'll talk to my wife any way I feel" Ed smirked.

 _Wife?! Wife?!_ Daryl shouted in his mind _. This piece of shit was her old man? Clearly it wasn't a happy union._

"So how much is this shit going to cost?" Ed asked Daryl. As he eyed Carol cowering behind him.

"So help me women, I'll get my licks in, for every cent you cost me, you aren't going to walk for a month" Ed snarled at her. Daryl had enough. He didn't know Carol for very long but for some unexplainable reason he wanted to protect her.

"Shit's free, consider it a friendly promotion" Daryl replied. Ed smiled liking the sound of free.

"Good call boy" he smiled. As he reached around Daryl and grabbed Carol arm. She yelped as his fat fingers curled around her delicate and fragile wrist.

"Hey! Let her go" Daryl yelled as he grabbed Ed's wrist.

"Don't want that shit going on in ma shop, bad for businesses" he yelled. Ed smiled again and dropped Carol wrist.

"I parked the spare truck outside on the curb, get your ass in it" Ed said. Daryl walked closer to Ed and started snarling at him like a rabid dog.

"You ain't gotta go nowhere if you don't want to" Daryl barked over his shoulder looking directly into Carol eyes. Carol smiled,

"it's okay" she replied. "I'll come back for the truck in a week." She said, Daryl heart broke as he watched her walked out of the office and towards the garage. She looked broken, like she was ready to give up. Ed smiled as he followed her into the garage and out to the streets.

Daryl watched sadly as she walked out of his sight. His fist pounded the desk in anger denting the metal desk. He shoved his computer keyboard clean off the desk as it ripped from the monitor, and smashed into the wall. He heaved breathing heavily. He felt like shit.

Why didn't she stay? He asked no one in particular. Clearly from the smile her old man gave him she was in for the beating of a lifetime. He hated pieces of shits like her husband. He may have been a red neck piece of trash, but he hated woman beaters. He felt sick, he knew all too well the pain of being beaten to a bloody pulp by someone who was supposed to take care of you, someone who was supposed to love you. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged harshly _._

 _This wasn't his problem, this wasn't his problem_ he though over and over. So why the fuck did he care so much? He thought.

The rest of the day dragged on, as he answered calls and handled paperwork for car part orders. All the while in the back of his mind, he couldn't help wondering. _Was she okay? Should he have let her husband take her home? Should he had called the damn cops?_ He was plagued by his thought over and over until he fell into bed exhausted from guilt and work.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol got into the truck as she watched Ed approaching. She didn't need to be told what was about to happen. She could tell he was pissed by the way he stalked towards the car. He was angry that Daryl had stood up to him. He was angry she had broken the car, he was just plain angry. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He jabbed the keys into the ignition as he whipped his fat neck to stare at her. She gritted her teeth and braced herself for what she knew was coming.

Smack! Her head turned towards the window with the pure force of the blow. Her lip started bleeding instantly. He had backhanded her. She cowered and held her face. He smiled content for now. He shifted the car into drive and started home.

Once they got home she knew she was in trouble. As soon as she got out of the truck he started pushing her towards the door roughly she stumbled a little as she kept walking towards the door. Once inside she knew what horrors awaited her. As soon as the door closed he was on her, and he was merciless. He punched her in the face with a closed fist. She dropped instantly to the ground, he then continued to kick her in the stomach. She winched in pain as she covered her head and curled into a fatale position. He continued to kick her a few more times, as he grabbed her by the arm up to face him. One she looked at him he punched her again her again right in the face. Her head smacked back down onto the floor with such force. She looked at the floor as she saw blood splatters on it. He continued to kick and curse as he lad into her. She closed her eyes and was soon becoming unconscious. He stopped above her as she slipped into the darkness.

Daryl woke with a start in the morning. Panting and cursing. He had, had a bad dream. In his dream Carol had been beaten to death. As he watched from a window outside her house. He had come too late. She had died at the hands of that bastard. He looked at his clock 7am. He couldn't help shaking the fear he had felt in his dream. He quickly got up and went to work. He knew what he was going to do. He quickly drove to work and went into the garage to see the truck.

"Morning Daryl" an elderly man had said as Daryl stalked past him in to the garage. He went straight to the passenger side of the car and into the glove box. He shuffled around a bit as he flung paper out onto the car seat. Finally pulled out the piece of paper he had been desperately looking for. Her car registration, and on it an address.

"Daryl?" the old man had said again.

"Going out Dale." He replied as he exited the way he had come.

He followed his phone's GPS to the address on the registration paper. He was so focused on the GPS he didn't even notice he had driven to the nicest part of town.

" You have arrived" the GPS announced. He shut off his truck and grabbed his phone. That was when he finally looked up, and saw her house. It was a beautiful 2 story colonial style house. He whistled it was a nice house. He reckoned she would have been a lucky woman had she not been married to an abusive a-hole. He walked up her driveway and towards her house. He stopped just at the front of her door hand extended to knock. When he stopped and thought.

 _What if Ed opened the door?_ _Should he have called first? What if she didn't want to see him?_ He gulped suddenly doubting he should have come at all. He turned around and started to walk away from the door when he chanced a glanced at the window into the kitchen. What he saw there made his blood run cold. On the kitchen floor, covered in bruises and blood was Carol, and from where he stood, it looked as through his nightmare was becoming a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

He stopped breathing for a minute as he stood there looking into the window of her kitchen. He couldn't stop the multiple voice simultaneous running through his head. The scared voice that told him to run away. She was dead, and unless he wanted to be charged with her murder, he shook book it. The sad voice that was distraught, that he would never again share a beer with her. The selfish voice that was angry he was there to begin with, and of course the rational voice.

However, despite the many voices, the rational voice in his head told him, she was alive, although just barley. He glanced at her kitchen and saw a screen door on the other side of the house. Seeing as her front door was locked he did the only thing he could do. He went to the back of her house where he had seen the screen door and picked up a rock.

"Fuck… here goes breaking and entering". He said, as he smashed the rock into the screen door's glass and it shattered with the brute force of the rock. He reached inside and unlocked the screen door, and entered the kitchen.

"Carol! Carol!" he yelled as he tried his best to wake her and simultaneously get a better look at her injuries. She was bleeding out the stomach he notice. From the looks of it, she probably had broken ribs, he then noticed the split lip, black eyes, and bruised check that completed her ensemble. He was shaking with uncontrollable rage. _What piece of shit, describing himself as a man, would do this to a women?_ He thought.

However, despite the fact that his hand was shaking with rage, he tried to steady his fingers. He touched his two fingers directly under her jaw and onto her neck looking for a pulse, it had only been a minute but to him it felt like an eternity as he waited and tried to find her pulse. After a few seconds he was rewarded and smiled. It was faint, but it was there. He carefully picked up Carol and tried to keep her as still as possible, to avoid aggregating any of her wounds. With her in his arms he walked through the screen door and took her out of that prison she called a home.

He carefully shifted her so he could open his truck door. When he heard a women yell. He turned to see a skinny brown haired woman, in a white tank top and denim jeans with her hand over her mouth _. A next door neighbor no doubt._ He thought. But then he froze when he thought about this position he found himself in _. He was carrying a bloody women out of her house, the same house he had broken into, and was currently sticking her unconscious body into his truck. It sure as hell didn't look innocent!_

He was about to tell the lady not to worry when he saw her take out her cell phone, and started dialing frantically, more than likely calling 911. He grunted annoyed. _That's what you get for sticking your fucking nose where it didn't belong._ He thought.

Annoyed with the situation, he quickly opened the passenger side door, and he carefully put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. He quickly ran to the driver's side and speed out of the neighborhood like a bat out of hell. He got in the freeway and headed towards the nearest hospital, Grady's Memorial.

 _ **Author's note: Please read and review**_ __ _ **, and yes, the brown haired women is Lori.**_

 _ **New chapters every weekend!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Squeak! His brakes squealed as he pulled to a stop in front of Grady's Memorial emergency room entrance. He quickly ran inside and was yelling when he got to the front desk.

"I need some help, I need a wheel chair "

The lady behind the desk smacked her gum loudly in his face, and continued typing.

"Hey! Woman" Daryl yelled as he slammed his fist down on the desk. Trying to get the blonde receptionist's attention. His eyes squinted as he read the ladies name tag

"Look here Andrea, I have a bloody unconscious woman in my truck out there, so get your fat lazy ass in gear." He bellowed.

"Excuse me?" she glared annoyed. Rising out of her chair to return the hostility.

"Whoa, whoa calm down there" a young woman with a bob haircut said.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" the woman asked.

"I need help well I mean her… Carol needs help." He stuttered

"Carol? "The nurse replied. "Peletier?" she asked suddenly very concerned.

"Yea" Daryl said.

"Oh shit… what has that asshole done to her now?" the nurse said angry. Daryl and the nurse walked to the truck with a wheelchair, to carefully put Carol's unconscious body in.

He paced back and forth in front of her hospital door, as his thought ran wild. _Was she gonna be okay?_ _Had she really been to the hospital that often? Well that fact that the staff recognized her probably meant so_. He shuddered at the though. _Well no more_ , he thought. He was putting an end to this bullshit whether Carol wanted him to or not. The nurse from earlier exited Carol's room and smiled at him softly.

"She's gonna be okay. Thankfully, a few stitches, a few bruised ribs and a busted lip, but she's going to be just fine, thanks to you, Mr. um? She questioned.

"Dixon, Daryl" he said extending his hands.

"I'm Maggie" the nurse responded, shaking his hand.

"Daryl? Daryl Dixon?" a voice suddenly called from behind him. He turned his neck around to see none other than gentleman of the law standing directly behind him. _Freaken cops,_ he thought grinding his teeth.

"Daryl Dixon, you need to come with us, were going downtown we need to question you, about breaking and entering Mrs. Peletier's residence." The first officer said. Daryl glanced at the officer's badge. Sheriff Grimes "

Put out your hands boy" the second officer said. Daryl snorted in disgust at this asshole cops demeanor. Officer Walsh his badge read. Daryl did as he was told and couldn't believe his luck. Go figure, he saves a life, commits a good deed, and he ends up in jail because of it. _Who had even saw him…..?_ he began to think before realization came crashing down on his head.

"Stupid olive oil bitch ass neighbor." He cursed as the felt the cuffs wrap their steely grip around his wrist. Just than Sheriff Grimes leaned in till his nose was almost touching Daryl's.

"That stupid olive oil bitch is my wife" the officer replied. Daryl paled as he realized his mistake. Officer Walsh laughed and smacked Daryl roughly on the back. Forcing him forward. He stumbled a little bit, as he glanced at Carol's door one last time. Before he was being pushed again and led in cuffs out of the hospital.

Daryl groaned as he smacked his head against the barred windows of the cop car's back seat. Why was this happening to him!? What had he done that was so wrong, that he deserved to go to jail?

 _Other than make eyes at some others guys wife, he thought._ He groaned, he could practically hear his brother's voice in his head _. "Awww Darlyenna look at yous, getting your dumb redneck ass in trouble, and for what? Sum sweet piece of ass? Pull your head out of yer ass boy. Ain't no piece of ass worth that much trouble._ "

He cursed under his breath. Thank god Merle wasn't around to see this. The car suddenly stopped and his door was opened and he was helped up and out of the car. He walked up the stairs and towards the local police department. He cursed one come time as he was pushed through the doors by Officer Asshole Walsh.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get up Dixon" he heard a rough voice yell. Daryl woke annoyed as he rose from the shitty little bed they had at the booking station. He had been booked for breaking and entering. However despite that, he couldn't help feeling a little bit proud. It had been 37 years before he was put in jail that had to be some kind of record in the Dixon family.

"We're going to the interrogation room punk" Officer Walsh muttered as he walked Daryl to the dark little lonely room.

"So I'm gonna ask you one more time. What were you doing at the Peletier's residence?" Officer Walsh asked. "I already told yous" Daryl groaned. It had been six hours of this bull shit in an interrogation room and to say he was pissed off at this point was an understatement. It's reason like this that he didn't trust cops.

"I was checking on Carol, after she didn't come by mah shop to look at her fucking car." He yelled, not caring that he spat a little on Officer Walsh. This was shit. Daryl thought, he shouldn't be here for what he did. If anything they should arrest him for what he wanted to do. Namely beat that no good sum of a bitch she calls a husband. Now that would be something worth going to jail for, at least he could feel satisfaction as he sees the man bloody and cowering beneath him. He smiled at the fantasy playing out in his mind, so much so that he doesn't notice Officer Walsh giving him dirty looks.

*Knock Knock he looks up to where he heard the noise, someone knocking on the other side of the glass. Officer Walsh rises from his chair and pokes his head out of the door.

"Really" he muttered to someone on the other side. For glancing back over his shoulder at Daryl.

"Your free to go Dixon" Officer Walsh said as he held the door open wide for Daryl. Daryl squinted distrusting as he asked "How?"

"Just get out will ya" Officer Walsh yelled getting annoyed. Daryl hopped out of his chair, he didn't need to be told twice, he was getting a get of jail free card somehow, and he wasn't about to question that. He quickly walked out of the room and was escorted to the front of the station where he was given his possession that were taken at the time of his arrest. He signed a piece of paper, and walked through the front door of the police station a free man. He shielded his eyes from the sun as it suddenly became all too bright. He squinted as he saw a figure in front of him. Whoever it was, was smiling. A sweet beautiful smile. His eyes adjusted as he realized who it was in front of him. It was her, the women he had gotten into all this trouble for. The only women he had ever actively wanted to help and be near. He took in her form at that moment. She had fresh stitches, messy hair, a loose fitting floral blouse and pair of cardigan jeans. Despite everything he knew she had just gone thought in the last 48 hours he couldn't help but have his breath taken away. God damn he thought, she was beautiful.

"Daryl" she said sweetly. He felt his lips twitch at her honey sweet voice. Then what she did next made him stiffen like a board. She had walked right in front of him, invading his personal space and slowly began to raise her hands to the side of his face. He started to sweat. He was not used to physical closeness in any sense of the word. In fact he hated being touched! By anyone! However the minute her hands landed on either side of his face, he felt a calming feeling. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling a cool sensation run through him, despite the fact that it was summer and Georgia. Then as quick as the cool had rushed in he was hit by a sudden burst of electricity. He wasn't sure what had happened, till he opened his eyes and realized Carol had stood up on her tip toes and gently pressed her soft injured lips to his forehead. He looked down, eyes wide afraid to see her eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to do. He was frozen in the moment they were sharing. It wasn't until she spoke again, that he snapped back into reality.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I never meant to get you involved" she said looking into his eyes sincerely.

Pshh Daryl snorted as he suddenly felt like himself again. "You didn't involve meh in anything. I practically volunteered." He said. Carol looked up at him surprised. Before letting a smile grace her lips.

"Well I'm still sorry, I'm not pressing charges, so those allegations, and your record will expunged "she said hoping that would be some hint of solace for all the troubled she had caused this man.

"It's fine" Daryl said, not wanting to make her feel guilty, or worse about everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. "But if yah want to do meh a favor yah can." He said suddenly uncharacteristically brave. Carol smiled, all too willing to grant him any favor he asked.

"I nah a ride" he said simply. Gesturing to the cab waiting at the bottom of the stairs, in front of the police station. The cab that had obviously taken Carol there. Carol's smile disappeared slightly. Of course, he wanted to get as far away from her as humanly possible. Could she really blame him? She had just only gotten him thrown into jail, and had inconvenienced him during the weekend having him tow her. Now she wanted him to comfort her and help her pick up the pieces of her broken marriage? No not just marriage, who was she kidding, broken life. God she was selfish she thought. However despite not wanting him to leave, she would give him that ride into freedom, and away from the shit storm that was her life. They walked in towards the cab as he opened the side door and got in. Carol waited outside the cab about to weave and send him off him nothing but good wishes. When he suddenly rolled down the window.

"Get in women, I aint' gonna cab jack yah" he said. Carol's eyes opened wide. Stupid her, she thought of course he wouldn't cab jack a women who just got out of a hospital. She rounded the cab and got in on the other side. She buckled her seat belt and began to speak to the cab driver

"two sto" She was about to say before she was caught off by Daryl gruff and overpowering voice.

"one stop" he said looking her in the eyes. She blinked a few times confused. When he looked at her quizmatically.

"Well tell him ur address, were going to your house. He said plainly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Carol was beyond confused as she looked at Daryl, and just stared at him as thought he had grown another head. She turned her away from him and closet to her window before speaking.

"Why are we going there?" she asked. So softly it was above a whisper. Daryl suddenly looked away from her, and at the window facing away from her. She was about to ask again, afraid he wasn't going to answer, or maybe he didn't hear her. When he suddenly spoke up.

"cuz ur movin out" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

They pulled over the taxi, as Daryl paid the driver, asking him to wait. Carol stared at her house. There was no denying it was beautiful, from the outside. However inside was nothing short of a horror story, the countless night she spent cold, bleeding and alone. "U Ready?" Daryl asked. Carol shook her head.

They went inside and everything was it had been, glass everywhere from the broken glass door, her blood painted on the kitchen floor. Clearly Ed hadn't even come back to the house. Probably stayed late playing poker at a buddies. "Get ur stuff" Daryl said waking her from her thoughts.

"But I don't have anywhere to go" Carol said. "Ed alienated me from my friends, my family lives in North Carolina, plus I don't have money" She said feeling defeated all over again.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Stupid Redneck he through to himself. Where the heck was she supposed to go? Clearly you didn't think this out. His inner voice taunted.

"You can stay with me, till you get your stuff together, I know we just meet and all but, Carol if you stay here in this house, with him, your gonna die, you know that right" Daryl said looking sad at his last comment.

Carol chewed on the inside of her mouth weighing her options. Clearly having made up her mind she packed one bag of clothes and what appeared to be a jewelry box. "I'm ready "she said.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Nothing else in here is mine, Beside I signed a pre-nup when we got married, Ed would never let me take anything of value. " And with that, they left Carol's house, got into the taxi, and headed towards the hospital to retrieve Daryl's truck.

Having retrieved Daryl truck, the headed towards his house. It wasn't anything fancy, a cottage style house on the edge of town, surrounded by the woods. He pulled his truck to a stop, as Carol took in her surroundings. " It ain't much, it's not fancy like ur house but" He began to say. When she interrupted

"It's perfect" They got out of the truck and Daryl gave her the royal tour of the house. 2 bedroom, a small kitchen, 1.5 bath. He told Carol she put her stuff in the second bedroom. "Oh no I couldn't, I can just stay on the couch."

"you aint staying on no couch woman, just put your stuff in there" Carol smiled. To anyone else Daryl could seem a little bossy, blunt, brooding and off putting, but she knew he meant well.

"Hey I gotta go into the shop for a little while, you gonna be O'kay here? Daryl asked. Carol smiled a soft smile and assured him she would be fine. He left then and got into his truck and drove to the  
Dixon's auto body shop.

"Hey where you been son?" Dale asked with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Busy" Was all Daryl said to his question. He would feel too ashamed to tell his old friend what he had really been up to, forcing an abused house wife out of her own house. Goin to jail for saving her. God damn had just gotten so complicated the minute he pulled over on the side of the road to help a beautiful stranger.

"Okay, well the parts for the Subaru is here" Dale said. Daryl whipped his head to look into his garage. Of course! He had been so wrapped up in things the last few days he had forgot, that's the whole reason she was hanging around him. He was holding her getaway car hostage. Daryl quickly opened the box and started working on her car. He worked through the day on it, but after 8 hour labor, when he finally put the keys into the ignition and turned, the car purred to life, good as new. Daryl smiled triumphantly, but then that smirk disappeared as soon as it came when the realization of the situation became apparent. She was going to leave. Daryl hung his head low, a little saddened. He wasn't sure what it was, that had drawn him to her, but he felt as though he was finally where he was supposed to be. What he felt for her went beyond skin deep, he felt a companion, a kindred spirit.

He left work and went home, happy that he could tell her, her car was fixed and that she could get away from all this, start somewhere new where no one knew her name. File safely for divorce from that Asshole of a husband. He had just reached his front door when he smelt of whiff of something amazing. He opened the door, as Carol smiled invitingly, "welcome home"


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl glanced around his two bedroom wood cabin house. By god it was clean. Carol had not only settled her things into the spare bedroom, but she had also did the dishes, swept, mopped the kitchen floor, vacuumed the living room carpet, and from the looks of it she had even dusted the living room furniture. However, the crème de la crème was that she had cooked something the smelled heavenly.

"You didn't have to do all this" Daryl said amazed.

"I know, but I wanted to. I couldn't bare the thought of sitting around doing nothing, but I hope that you don't mind, or that I didn't move something in the wrong place, I can move everything back. Or I" Carol started getting instantly nervous.

"Nah, it's good like this." Daryl quickly put out any worry she might have had.

"Well, than Mr. Dixon, I hope you're hungry, I made lasagna" Carol smiled.

"Can you set the table?" Carol asked as she retreated back into the small kitchen.

Daryl grabbed a couple of plates from the top cupboard and set them in the little rinky dink table. He then pulled out a fork and knife from the drawer and set them on the side of each plate. He then went to the fridge and pulled out some beer. After that he sat at the table not sure of what else Carol might want him to do.

"Here it is" Carol beamed happily. She set the pot containing the lasagna in the center of the table. She then proceed to cut the lasagna and place a slice on each plate.

They sat in silence for the first 10 minutes as they eat. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence by any means, it was warm and home like. Daryl was amazed by how quickly he had warmed up to the idea of Carol living here, cooking and cleaning. It wasn't until Carol spoke that he was yanked out of his own head.

"So, how was work? Did you have a lot of jobs today?" Carol smiled trying to make polite conversation.

"It's okay. I worked on maybe 5 cars" Daryl said.

"Well that's good, from the sounds of it, you had quite a day, rescuing an old house wife, and still finding the time to help five others, your quite a knight I shining armor" Carol teased.

"Psshh…" Daryl snorted and smirked, but then his smirk faded as he looked at Carol's suddenly serious face.

"Daryl, I appreciate what you did today, and yesterday, and well, every day since the first day I met you actually. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I've been such a burden. I don't want to intrude into your life, and in your space. I will find a job as soon as I can, and I promise to be out of your hair." Carol said as she looked into her lasagna dish, suddenly afraid to look him in the eye.

"You, ain't a burden woman, I already told you that, and hell if you keep the place this nice and clean, I'll gladly let you stay." He said before suddenly looking up from his dish and directly at her. "but in all seriousness, take as long as you need to get back on your feet. I ain't rushing you out the door." He said.

Having heard what he said, Carol smiled as she looked and into his eyes. "Daryl Dixon, you're my hero" she said blushing a little.

"Shut up" he responded hiding the blush forming on his own face. With that he got up and started walking his plate to the sink. Before returning and taking her now empty plate with him. He then took what was left of the lasagna and wrapped it before putting it into the refrigerator. After that they said their goodnights and departed to their separate bedrooms.

Carol laid awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last 48 hours. She had moved out of her home, and she had moved in with a man she barely knew! She had finally gathered the courage to change her horrible life. She couldn't help wondering if Sophia was watching the events that had played out, from heaven and if she would have approved.

"Sophia" Carol said barely above a whisper.

"I love you, and I promise, I'm going to have the life we always wanted together. Full of laughter, love and most importantly freedom, watch over me from above, my beautiful angel." Carol said wiping a single tear from her eyes as she slowly began to close her eyes, letting sleep finally overcome her.


	11. Chapter 11

As Carol eyes closed, she was transported back to her house with Ed. She was in the kitchen washing dishes. Carol glanced up into the little cut out window above the sink. She smiled as she saw Sophia playing with a ball in the yard in front of her. She was smiling happily as she played with the basketball. Her beautiful auburn hair glowed in the sunset. It was 30 minutes till sunset. There was a beautiful warm red orange glow that encompassed the world outside Carol's window. She looked down ready to turn off the faucet, and tell Sophia to come inside. Blissfully unaware that at that very second the basketball Sophia was playing with had bounced into the streets. Sophia innocently chased after the ball, not bothering to look both ways before entering the street. Just then Carol looked up and her face feel,

"SOPHIA!" Carol Screams

Sophia hearing her name called turns to look at her mom, but it is too late.

Bam! she is hit with tremendous force by a dirty red pickup truck. Carol watches in horror as her daughter is flung like a ragdoll 10 feet away from the truck and rolls a few times before coming to a stop face down on the asphalt. "SOPHIA" she screams as she runs for the screen door and outside and on the street next to her daughter in a matter of seconds. Carol looks in horror at the state of her daughter. She shaking puts her fingers to her neck checking for a pulse, only to discover there is none.

"Sophia?" she asks trembling as tears roll down her face. "SOPHIA!" She screams in agonizing pain.

"Wh…why…. WHY!" Carol screams looking towards the truck. When all of a sudden the truck revs violently and the tires start turning rapidly as smoke starts to appear. The driver is ducking, hiding no doubt like that coward they are. Then out of nowhere, the tuck roars to life as it torpedoes past them. Driving like the ghost of hell where after it. Without out soo much as a glance the drivers past Carol and turns down the street disappearing into the night.

57AC912. the plate number of the murder. The plates of the demon who stole the light from her life. Her one true source of happiness, her angel, her life, Sophia.

"SOPHIA!" Carol screams in pain as she cuddles the body of her lifeless daughter against her.

"Carol. Carol! Hey woman wake up" Daryl screamed in panic, trying his hardest to wake her. Carol woke startled, and disoriented, suddenly confused where she was. Tears stained her cheeks, and she was shaking violently, as she cried. Daryl remained quiet as she gasped for breathe trying her best to calm herself, and stop crying. He sat patiently on her bed, but he hadn't moved his hands that were holding onto each of her own arms.

"Carol? You O'kay? He asked hesitantly. After a few more minutes of silence, Carol finally answered him.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry for waking you, not the best first impression of a roommate, huh?" she said trying to lighten the very intense mood. He knew that even thought it was dark in the room and he couldn't see her face, that she was wearing a painful expression.

"You, O'kay to go back to bed?" he asked looking at her as best he could. Carol nodded, as he stood up and began walking towards the door. He didn't want to push her, he didn't want to question her, but the way she had been screaming, it sounds as if someone had been killing the woman next door to him. He wanted to know, what had given her such terrible nightmares? So he chanced a question he knew might pain her.

"Who's Sophia?" he asked facing the door. He winced as her heard her inhale air quickly from behind him painfully. He waited patiently until she exhaled the air she been holding. As if preparing herself for another panic attack.

"Sophia is…."

"Sophia was…"

"My daughter, she was killed in a hit and run accident." She said before going silent again. She was composing herself as best she could, trying her hardest not to cry in front of him again.

"M'sorry" he said.

Carol sighed, knew in her heart he was, but what could he possible understand about pain? What could he know about living a life full of violence? What could he know about losing the only ally you had in the world? She felt suddenly exposed, as though she were some freak show on display to the public at a carnival. She wanted to hide in the blankets and never see the light of day again.

He knew what was happening, he could sense it. He was a hunter after all, he knew the scared posture, of animal ready to flee, he edge towards the bed carefully, not wanting to scare her off.

she felt the bed shift, she looked up realizing he was sitting on the bed again, before he suddenly started talking.

"After my brother, Merle left, it was just me and my dad for a while." He said out of the blue.

"My mom, she had died a few years before. She liked her cigarettes, she burned down the trailer, we was living in one day when she feel asleep and didn't put out the cigarette."

"After that it was me, Merle, and our Dad, then one day Merle was gone to."

"My dad, he was an angry drunk, hell he always angry at the world it seemed."

"After a little while, he started hitting me, first with little things like a remote, or a bottle, but then his fists, belts, a 2x4 fuck, pretty much anything he could his hands on. I know, what it feels like better than anyone to be beaten to a pulp on a regular basis, and I know, what it feel like, to be alone, and unwanted."

"You ain't gotta feel that way. You and me were survivors! Despite all the shit in our life, we lived on"

"I ain't judging you, so don't worry about it" he said as he stared into her eyes. He could finally see her clearly, his eyes having adjusted to the dark, and having better eye sight than most people. Carol was touched. She had been wrong about him, he didn't pity her, he wasn't judging her, he was just like her. She couldn't believe, he had told her his story, without her prodding him. She looked at Daryl with a new found understanding, and adoration for him she didn't knew was possible. Before she could stop herself, she felt herself putting her arm on his arm, and squeezing gently. He had stiffened his arm at her touch, but he hadn't pulled away. Taking this as a good sign, Carol leaned forward and into his space, before either of them registered what was happening. She was mere inches away from his face when she closed her eyes and pressed her soft, although slightly injured lips gently to his own in a soft, and chaste kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl was shocked suddenly by the electricity he felt from her soft kiss. He couldn't explain the emotions that ran through him. A million emotions flashed before his mind, before settling on his default reaction, anger. Before he knew what was happening. He shoved her off of him, with perhaps a little more force than intended.

Carol's eye went wide from the shock, at the sheer force he had just exhibited. Carol having realized her mistake started to apologize immediately.

"Daryl I'm sorr"

However before she could continue, he had jumped off of her bed, and had slammed her bedroom door shut behind him. The wood on the door frame groaned from the force of having the door slammed. A few seconds later Carol was left alone in the dark, in more ways than one. She stared at the door he had just walked through. A million thought ran through her head as she tried to process everything.

 _Of course he was angry,_ she thought.

 _Daryl had been nothing but good to her. He had saved her from her unhealthy living situation, got arrested, and hell he even gave her a place to stay, and how did she repay him? By forcing herself on him!_ Carol groaned at that last thought. Carol knew she was a mess. She needed to get herself together. Thinking about a new love interest should be the last thing on her mind! She wasn't even legally divorced yet for crying out loud, and she had just left her house less than 72 hours ago!

Carol continued reminder herself of everything she needed to do, before focusing on love, as a way to distract herself, from what she knew she was really feeling at that moment, disappointment. Carol decided then and there, that Daryl was just a friend. She would never again entertain the thought of him being anything more than a kind, and selfless man, but more importantly then that, he was a friend. The first true friend she had in a very long time. Carol went to sleep determined to fix things with Daryl in the morning.

**On the other side of the house

In his room, Daryl leaned against his bedroom door. "Son of a Bitch" he muttered to no one in particular. The instant he had pushed her away from him, he felt like the biggest sack of shit in the world. He knew about the past abuse Carol went through with her asshole soon to be ex-husband, she didn't deserve some redneck putting his hands on her like that. He knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but the shock of everything had been too much for him to handle. In less than 72 hours, he had been to jail, broken up a marriage, gotten a new roommate, and finally shared a kiss with said roommate. He knew he would have to find a way to apologize to her in the morning. But for now, he was exhausted with the events of the day, and sleep soon overcame him.

Daryl awoke early in the morning, and quickly got dressed for work. He attempted to slip out of his room quietly, so as to avoid Carol, but soon realized it was a fool errand. She was very much awake in the kitchen, with a fresh pot of coffee brewed and breakfast on the kitchen table. Daryl gulped, as he neared her. Carol turned around sensing his presence behind her.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't meant to shove you, I just..." he started to say realizing how lame it sounded. "Got shit to sort out."

Carol smiled, before responding. "I get it, It was my fault, I'm just such a mess lately, I'm sorry I didn't meant to, you've just been so nice to me and I'm confused with everything that's been happening."

Daryl's heart sank at her words. _Of course she didn't mean to kiss him_. He thought a little hurt and disappointed. "Well I gotta go to work, so I'll be in later." Daryl said before turning on his heels, and all but ran out the door. The door closed behind him. Carol let out an exasperated breath through her nose as she regrouped her thoughts and carried on with her mission of the day. Daryl got in his truck and drove to work quickly ready to forget about Carol at least for a few hours.

"Hey Daryl" Dale said as Daryl entered into the shop.

"What did you get up to last night? You look tired son. Dale responded with a smile.

Daryl snorted as he walked past Dale and into the office, ready to start the day.

Everything had been going well a normal business day when all of a sudden he heard big thudding steps coming into his shop. Ed stormed into the garage, and Daryl knew instantly the jig was up.

"Where is the useless bitch?" Ed spat angrily. Dale was shrugging having no clue what Ed was talking about. He looked over his shoulder to Daryl with a questioning look. Daryl stepped out of the office, and nodded his head to the right. Dale instantly moved out of the way and to the right, leaving the two men to stand in front of one another.

"It ain't my problem, your wife run out on you, stop causing problems in my shop "Daryl said eyeing Ed.

"Well that ain't what the neighbors said."Ed spat angrily.

"So where you hiding the little bitch?" he growled. At this last insult Daryl snapped. He wanted to slam his fist in this man's face, but he settled on another course of action. He quickly crossed the distance between himself and Ed and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close.

"You better listen, 'fore our wires get crossed asshole." Daryl said

"Me, my shop, and Carol, you stay away from all of 'em you understand?" Daryl snarled glaring daggers at Ed.

Ed smiled "Well well, getting angry redneck?"

"Nope, you ain't seen nothing yet, now back up and leave before I start gettin angry" Daryl responded. Finally releasing Ed's shirt from his fist, and pushing his backwards. Ed snickered as he turned around and headed towards the shop's exit.

"That bitch ain't worth the trouble, you know. I give her a week before she comes crawling back" Ed snarled as left the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol picked up her cell phone, as she dialed the number from the newspaper ad. It was a job ad for a receptionist, in a veterinarian clinic. Carol loved the idea of working in a nice professional office, plus she loved animals, it was a win-win. She always wanted a pet, but of course Ed would never let her have one. One more mouth to feed, is what he would say. Carol dialed the number, when a nice young lady answered the phone. "Green Veterinarian Clinic, Maggie speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes, hello, I was interested in applying for your receptionist position." Carol said tentatively.

"Okay, do you have any experience with reception work, or animals?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I did have a job as a receptionist for a hotel once before I got married, but no I don't have any animal experience, although I always loved pets, I mean I would of loved to have one if Ed had let me, but he never would and..." Carol started rambling.

"Right" Maggie said. "What's you availability like?" "How soon could you start?" she inquired.

"Open, and ASAP" Carol replied

"Okay, come in tomorrow, for an interview, what's your name sweetie?" Maggie asked penciling the interview onto the calendar.

"Um...Carol Peletier." Carol said.

"Carol?" It's me, Maggie from Grady's Memorial Hospital.

Carol gasped at the coincidence. Her favorite, nurse at Grady's Memorial Hospital was also running a veterinarian clinic?!

"You also work at a vet clinic? My your busy" Carol said full of admiration for the young girl.

"No, my dad runs it, and I'm helping out until we find a receptionist." Maggie replied.

"Oh, how nice of you. "Carol smiled, she always knew Maggie was one of the good ones.

"Well come in tomorrow Carol, the jobs yours, just talk to my dad okay. "Maggie smiled. She was glad, that Carol was trying to get a job, and get financial independence from that asshole of a husband. Maybe soon Carol would also get the strength to leave him. Or at least Maggie hoped she would.

Carol smiled and jotted down the address to the clinic. She put the receiver down and smiled happily. She had a job! Soon she would have enough money to get a lawyer and divorce Ed. She was finally starting to live her own life. Sophia would be so proud she thought. Carol continued flipping through the rest of the newspaper when another ad caught her eye. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and smiled spread across her face. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed the number.

************************meanwhile**************************************

Daryl watched as Ed walked away. He was breathing hard and a little heavy after the altercation with Ed. Dale watched silently on the side, afraid to say anything. Dale knew Daryl was a tough red neck that much was obvious, but he also knew Daryl never got involved in other people's problems. Dale smiled knowing that whoever this meek housewife was, she to be something special. Daryl stomped back into the garage and picked up a socket wrench before going back to work in silence.

A few hours later, Daryl received a phone call. He looked down at the caller ID and groaned inwardly. A call from the local county jail could only mean one thing, Merle. He picked up the phone, and accepted the collect call. There was a few minutes of silence before he heard Merle voice. "Miss me baby brother!" Merle replied happily. "You wish asshole" Daryl replied but smirked a little through the phone. "Now, now Darylenna, don't get your panties in a bunch, you know you miss old Merle. Anyhow, I' callin' to tell you, I'm getting out in a week, so be sure to pick me up at the jail. "Merle said before hanging up the phone. Daryl smiled he was happy he was gonna see his brother again, but then his smile faltered as he saw Carol's car in his garage. _Carol! What was he gonna say to Merle about her? What would she think about Merle? Not to mention bringing Merle into an already complicated situation with Ed couldn't be a good thing._ Daryl pondered this through the rest of the work day, and then closed the garage and headed home.

At home, Carol had just whipped together another amazing dinner together. However she was running out of ingredients, in Daryl poorly stocked cabinets, and fridge. She would need to go shopping soon. She heard Daryl truck pull up to the driveway, and she put the plates on the kitchen table. Daryl walked through the door, and closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Mmmmhhh it smelled good in here.

"How was your day? Carol smiled from the kitchen.

He shrugged weighting his options. _Should he tell about Ed?_ He decided against it. "It was okay" he said.

"Oh dinner's ready, I just got to take it out of the oven, you should wash up, and come out" Carol smiled as she put on oven mitts. Daryl washed his hands and sat down at the dinner table.

" You know, you ain't gotta be waitin up for me all the time, and you ain't gotta cook all the time either." Daryl said feeling a little guilty.

"Nonsense I love cooking, plus I won't be hanging around here for much longer" Carol said with a smile

"What?" Daryl said dropping his fork onto the plate and giving Carol his full attention.

"Yup, I got a job today as a receptionist at a veterinarian clinic" Carol smiled proudly.

Daryl smirked a little as he realized what she meant by "hanging around".

"Well congratulations is in order than." He smiled. He got up from the table, and went into the fridge and returned with two beers in hand. He handed one to Carol. Carol smiled as she took it from his hands and popped the top. The two clinked there beers together and eat dinner in a comfortable silence, before Carol spoke up. "We need some food, were running out, we should go grocery shopping soon."

Daryl looked up from his plate and nodded. "Okay, we can go tomorrow, I'll get off work early." He said.

Carol continued on "By the way, I also left a message with a pro bono divorce attorney." Daryl looked up again, and Carol was surprised to see a genuine smile grace his face.

"Well look at you, kicking ass and taking names" Daryl said.

Carol smiled, and raised her beer in a cheering manner "I purpose a toast, to moving on from the past, and to our friendship" Carol smiled.

Daryl's face changed for a minute, and Carol was unable to read his expression. He clunk there beers together, before mumbling "cheers"

Daryl continued to eat his dinner in silence, as he began thinking. He was happy for Carol, proud of her even, if anyone deserved a happy life it was her. He was glad she was growing confident and was taking charge of her life almost immediately, after leaving Ed. However, he couldn't help feeling sad at the event he knew was coming, her moving on and out growing him.

 **Author's Note: Yay Carol's got a job! If only getting a job in the real world was as easy as this**


	14. Chapter 14

The day went by as usual, Daryl had coffee with Carol in the morning, went to work, eat lunch with Dale and worked on cars in the garage. Only this time he was going to leave early. Daryl got up from under the car he was working on, and proceeded to remove his work jumpsuit. Dale began to snicker as he did this, something that didn't go unnoticed by Daryl.

"You got something to say old man?" Daryl jokingly challenged.

"Only that you should bring her by sometime, this mystery lady" Dale smirked as he went back to work.

Daryl left the garage around 4pm instead of the usual 8pm. As he drove home he thought a little about Dale's comment. _Mystery lady, was Carol his mystery lady? Probably not, the day before she had openly told him she thought of him as friend, and nothing more._ Daryl sighed frustrated.

To be honest he didn't even know if he could be anything more than her friend. He had never had a serious relationship, hell he never had a relationship at all. Unless you count the 1 times Merle had gotten him so drunk that he ended up spending the night with a raunchy barfly. Daryl knew deep down, that he would never be good enough for someone like Carol. He was nothing but trash, and the world constantly reminded of him of this fact.

Daryl pulled into the drive way of his house, and honked the horn. A few minutes later Carol emerged from the house wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, and a raggedy gray shirt. To an ordinary person, Carol would be the plainest looking person in the world wearing this outfit, but Daryl was not an ordinary person. To him, she was just plain beautiful.

Carol got into the car, with a grocery list in hand. The two drove off to the nearest grocery store, and got out of the truck. Carol grabbed a cart outside and the two of them began to do their shopping. Carol smiled gleefully. She was happy to be outside, she was starting to get a little stir crazy in the house, a fact she found kind of ironic, considering she never wanted to leave her house before. As they went shopping Carol started keeping a mental tab on how much she was going to owe Daryl. She wanted to repay him for his kindness. She made it a point to pick the cheapest things possible. A fact not lost on Daryl.

"You know, you ain't gotta eat only cheap shit"

"Get whatever you want, I'm buying it anyways," Daryl said.

"Oh, no, I don't want to take advantage of you, I couldn't "Carol said.

"Woman, you couldn't take advantage of me, if you tried." Daryl said. Although he was began to think that might be a lie. Seeing as how he would pretty do anything for her.

"Okay, but when I get paid, I'm paying you back for everything" Carol said.

"Suit yourself woman" Daryl said.

The two proceed to the checkout stand with a cart full of groceries. After Daryl paid, the two proceed to load things into his truck. The got into the truck and Daryl started driving. Carol rolled down the window and closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the breeze. She stuck her hand out the window and starting making wave motions with her arm. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and realized they hadn't taken the exit to get back home.

"Daryl we missed the ex-"she started to say.

"I know where I'm goin' woman"

"We ain't goin' home" he said.

"So where are we going?" Carol asked hitching her eyebrows up.

"Didn't you say you gots an interview tomorrow? You can't show up looking like that!" He said obviously

"But I don't have any money, this is all I have" She said.

Daryl tossed her a bill, and it landed on her knee. Carol eye went wide with shock. Ed would never have given her money to spend on clothes. It would be a waste, like putting lipstick and a dress on a pigl he would say.

"Daryl, I can't accept this" Carol explained

"Too late" he said as pulled over the truck in front of the local mall. Carol looked at the enormous two story building.

"Now get out, and get something nice for the interview, and don't go spending it on nothing for the house you here?" Daryl knew she would probably try to spend the money on something other than herself.

"Daryl, you…, "

"You know"

"I might get used to you spoiling me" Carol smiled finally giving up the fight, and resorted to teasing him a little.

Daryl snorted, "Stop"

"I'll be back in an hour, when I drop off the food" and with that Carol was promptly dumped on the sidewalk in front of the mall. She stared at the mall, somehow intimidated. Carol walked into the mall as she was hit by the cold air-conditioning, and the sounds of the mall. A carousel was in the center of the mall. It played joyous carnival music as kids went up and down riding horses. It was then Carol realized she had no idea where to start. She walked to the center of the mall and saw a map to the left hand side. After about 10 minutes of looking at the mall map and planning her assault, she went into a shop.

As soon as Carol entered the shop she was greeted by a beautiful strawberry blonde girl with freckles, and her pulled into a ponytail. Carol took note, of not just her beauty but her unique necklace, it was of a mermaid.

"Hi, anything I can help you find?" the girl asked smiling

"Yes, I'm looking for clothes, for an interview." Carol said.

"Sure, sweetie, right this way." The girl went around the store and pointed Carol in the right direction. Carol stood there staring at the clothes not sure, what to try on as she began to think, _what would fit her rail thin figure? What would color wouldn't washout her skin tone?_

Sensing her distress the sales lady returned, _"_ I think you would look amazing in this _",_ she _s_ aid _,_ as she pulled out a pair of pleated fit pants, and a blue buttoned down long sleeves dress shirt.

"It matches, your eyes" she smiled.

Carol returned the smile and grabbed the clothes and proceed to try them on. Once in the dressing room, she took her time to slowly lift off her raggedy gray shirt. She winced as the fabric rubbed a sore spot. Carol sighed heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror, tattered old bra, bruises and scars everywhere. She looked like the poster woman for domestic abuse. She carefully got dressed in the clothes the sales woman provided and was actually amazed. In this outfit she looked like a new woman, a confident, successful, and strong woman. She was flabbergasted how a little wardrobe change could pick up her spirit.

"How is everything in there?" the sales lady asked.

"Good, it looks amazing" Carol whispered, astonished herself.

"Well it's our semiannual sale, so everything is half off "the sales lady said

"Thank you"

"Well is you need anything else, just call out Amy." She said as she walked away.

Carol looked down at the shirt and pants, and the price tag attached to them. They weren't too badly priced with the $100 Daryl had loaned her, she could easily pick out a few more things. Carol smiled, and she called out to Amy, who was all too willing to help her pick out a few more things.

Carol left the shop with two new pairs of pants, one dress pant, one denim, 2 new blouses, and a nice evening dress. She was walking on cloud nine, as she left the mall. In fact, Carol was so entranced, that she didn't notice a figure watching her from the distance. As Daryl's truck pulled up and she hopped inside.

 **Author's Note: I had the hardest time remember what Amy's necklace was of. I could have sworn it was a seahorse, I actually had to go back and watch the episode with Andrea taking the necklace from the mall. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Carol woke up early, on account of Daryl needing to drop her to her interview. She started the coffee maker before she went into the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her hair, and teeth, and slipped on the fitted dress pants, and the blue buttoned down shirt. She looked at herself one more time before heading into the kitchen. When she got there Daryl was already in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He turned around to look at her and nearly chocked on his coffee.

To Daryl, Carol was many things, and one of those things was beautiful. Regardless of what she wore, he wasn't some shallow pig. However when he saw her with fitted attire he nearly had a heart attack.

Daryl knew he had to get away from her. Her smile, her small waist, her cute nose, and her eyes. God those eyes! He could lost in those blue puddles she called eyes. It was all too much, he needed to leave before he made fool out of himself, and tried something stupid.

"I'm starting the truck" he coughed and went out the door. Carol's smile faltered for a minute as he ran out the house. _Did she look that different? Was it so bad that Daryl couldn't stand the sight of her?_ She tried not to let her insecurities get the best of her and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She enjoyed her cup before meeting Daryl outside. He drove her to the Green Veterinarian Clinic, wished her luck and gave her cab fare. Carol gulped as she look at the clinic. It was huge!

Carol entered the main entrance to the clinic and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hi Maggie" Carol smiled.

"Well look at you! You look amazing Carol!"

"Yea, well leaving an abusive marriage can do wonders for the self" Carol said.

Maggie was shocked at first, she stared at Carol wide eyed, and wide mouthed like a guppy fish, but then ran at Carol with open arms. They two embraced, and Maggie was the first to speak.

"I'm so glad! He was horrible! How are you? Where are you staying? Are you eating okay? Maggie bombarded her with questions. Carol tried her best to remember the questions and answer them accordingly.

"He was horrible, I'm really good, I'm staying with a friend, and I'm eating well" Carol responded.

"Friend? I thought Ed didn't let you have friend"

"Well, he's a new friend." Carol said shy all of a sudden

"He? Is it that guy from the hospital?"

"It is! Isn't it!" Maggie squealed.

Carol nodded a response. At this confirmation Maggie went full girly squeal mode.

"OMG! We should totally hang out sometime, all of us, I just started seeing this Asian guy. I think we should meet for drink, what do you say? Maggie asked

"Sure, I'll ask him" Carol said

Satisfied for now, Maggie lead her on a tour of the facility. It was huge, 3 stories, 10 operating rooms, 42 induvial patient rooms, a stable, an equestrian center, a full stocked cafeteria, and finally a fish pond. Carol was delighted as she finished the tour, landing in front of an office, she assumed was Maggie's dads.

"Okay he's right in there" Maggie turned then and left her.

Carol knocked politely on the door, and was rewarded with a "Come in" from a voice on the other side.

She turned the door and stepped inside. The office was small and neat. A bookshelf with vet books, a few pictures on the wall of Maggie, and a little blonde girl, a few medals. All in all a clean neat office. Then she noticed the man in the office. He was an older round man, He had white hair, a dress shirt and suspenders on. Carol couldn't help thinking, if he grew out his beard, he would resemble a mall Santa Klaus.

"Your Carol right, Maggie's friend" The man said

"Yes, Carol Peletier" she said as she extended her hand to shake his.

"Hershel Green" he responded as he shook her hand and gestured for her to sit.

"Well Carol, my daughter is quite taken with you she spoke very highly of you, despite your lack of experience." Hershel said.

"Maggie, is the wonderful one, she's such a good person" Carol said smiling. Her smiled peaked Hershel's interest.

"Do you have kids Carol? He asked.

Carol looked down briefly before saying "No"

Hershel continued, "Well I do, two daughters Maggie, and Beth. They mean the world to me. I would do anything to make them happy."

"Which is why I'm going to hire you, I can tell you're a good egg, and I love to see my Maggie happy." You start in two days."

"Is that okay?" he asked.

Carol was exuberant. "Of course," she smiled.

"Great, see you than" Hershel said. Carol excused herself from the office and exited into the hallway. She walked out the way Maggie had shown her, and was met by Maggie at the front desk. Maggie looked at her questing, as she flashed Maggie the thumbs up sign. Maggie smiled and the two, exchanged phone numbers, with the intent to plan their hang out.

With that Carol left the building, and called a cab. She decided rather than go home, she wanted to go to see the divorce lawyer. When the cab arrived she gave the man the address, and was dropped off in posh part of downtown, not too far from her old house. The office was on a street surrounded by alleyways between each building. Carol made quick note of it, as she headed into the office.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello" Carol said as she entered the office.

"Hello, did you have an appointment?" the man behind the desk asked.

"No, but I wanted to schedule one, I left a voice mail about scheduling one, my name's Carol Peletier" Carol said as she looked at the man behind the desk. He was incredible well dressed, collared shirt, black slack, a tie. Plus his cologne, and well clean cut style was enough to make Carol blushed as she realized she was checking out the young receptionist.

"Ah… yes, let's see, how about we schedule an appointment, for Saturday, does that work?' the man asked.

"Yes, thank you." Carol said. The man quickly jotted down the appointment, on a card and handed the card to Carol.

"If you have any questions feel free to call, my name's Aaron."

"Thank you Aaron," Carol said

"You're welcome Carol" he said as he returned the smile.

Carol quickly nodded a goodbye, and walked outside the building. Once outside, she began to walk and stopped just in front of the alleyway. Carol stood there for a few minutes, as she realized what was happening. _Was she really just checking out that young receptionist_ , was _she really filling for a divorce from Ed?_ She thought. _Yes! , Yes she was!_ With her resolve enacted Carol began to walk forward when she felt something pull her hair from behind.

Carol eyes went wide with shock and pain, as something grabbed her by the back of her hair. She was about to scream when a rough hand wrapped around her mouth preventing her from screaming.

"You scream and I will make it this a lot worse, you understand" Ed whispered in her ears from behind her. Tears filled up in her eyes as she nodded her head. Ed dragged her into the alleyway next to the lawyer's office, where unfortunately no one from the street would be able to see them. He slowly let his hand slide down from her mouth to her neck as he began strangling her. Carol began to gag and choke and tried pushing him off her but it was to no avail. Then Ed switch tactics and punched her in the face. Carol doubled over before falling to her knees on the ground. "You think you can just divorce me? Like I'm the one who's trash" he kicked her in the side as she feel to the ground and assumed a fetal position. "You think that hick is going to be able to protect you from me?" He yelled as he punched her in the face once again. Carol sobbed as he towered over her, and grabbed her hair. "Remember this, next time you even think about divorcing me" he sneered as he shoved her face down into the ground and turned around and left.

Carol sobbed, and stayed on the floor for hours.

Having cried every last tear out, she was no longer able to cry. As she regrouped, she dragged herself off the ground. She used what was left of her money to call a cab. She hid ashamed in the alleyway until the cab arrived. Once the cab arrived she quickly jumped in and put her seatbelt on as best she could and tried to hide her injuries. The cab driver gave her a questioning look, as she muttered

"Got mugged"

The cab ride was silent, as Carol tried her hardest not to cry and breakdown. Things were going so well, she had a job, and a new friend in Maggie, her divorce lawyer was going to help pro bono, things were finally looking up, and then like always she was shrouded by darkness.

Once she arrived home, she tried to pay the cab driver, but he refused to take her money, sighting it would bring him good karma, for doing a good deed. Carol thanked him, and got out of the cab.

She begged the heavens that Daryl was either working, hunting, or sleeping. However she would not be so fortuitous. As soon as she turned the door, and stepped into the house, Daryl was on the couch with a he turned to look at her. His face went red and he crushed the beer can in his hand. He stood immediately, and started heading towards the door.

"Daryl, don't" Carol begged him. However he lost control of his body as rage took over,

"Daryl, stop!" Carol screamed

"I'll fucking kill him!" he spat. Daryl marched towards his truck determined to beat Ed to a pulp, where ever he was, when he felt Carol lung herself at him and hug him from behind. Stopping him from moving forward, without dragging her behind.

"Please stop, I don't want you to get into any more trouble." Carol sobbed into his back. Daryl moved his hand from his side and gently touched her hands wrapped around the front of his stomach.

He felt his heart flutter at the touch of their hands. It was right there and then he vowed, he would protect Carol at all cost, and he would never let Ed touch her again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ow" she winced as Daryl cleaned her cuts. After about twenty minutes of Daryl raging, they settled down, and Daryl tended to her wounds. There was an uncomfortable silence engulfing the two of them. Carol remained silent as she watched Daryl carefully. She saw so many emotions flash before his eyes, anger, fear, self-loathing, but the one she couldn't bare was the look of guilt. Finally Carol had enough of it.

"Stop it" Carol said suddenly. Daryl tensed at her words, and stopped moving his hands, worried he had hurt her.

"Stop what? Did I hurt you" he asked gruffly with genuine concern looking her over

"Stop blaming yourself" Carol said.

Daryl tensed even more if that was possible. He hated that she seem to be able to read him so well sometimes.

"It's my fault, I left you at the clinic, if I had just waited till you were done with your interview, and took you home, you wouldn't be hurt like you are now." He said.

Carol started at him astonished. How in the world could he possibly think that this was his fault?

"Daryl's it's not your fault, this didn't even happen at the clinic, after the interview I went to town to see the divorce attorney, that's where this…" she trailed off, before taking his hand and tilting his chin up to stare into her eyes.

"Daryl you can't fight all my battle for me" Carol concluded. Daryl nodded his head, knowing this to be a logically sound statement.

"Don't mean I ain't gonna stop trying" he said looking directly into her eyes. At hearing this statement Carol was the one who had to look away. She was suddenly overcome with emotions. Never in her life, had she ever thought she would find someone who cared so much for her.

"But, we gotta do something about the piece of shit husband of yours" Daryl said angrily.

"I'm gonna call the sheriff, were getting' you a restraining order, that way, if the asshole come near you again, I can legally shot the fucker" he said, and with that he went into the kitchen to call the local police department.

….

It was about twenty minutes later, then there was a knock on the door. Daryl got up and was clearly already in a sour mood. He was unhappy about having police in his house, but Carol was thankful that he was doing it for her sake. Daryl quickly opened the door, but only a sliver, not allowing the police to see Carol.

"Evening sir, I'm Officer Rick Grimes, we got a call about filing charges on the basis of domestic dispute" Rick said. However his tone changed from business to shock, as he looked and noticed it was Daryl at the door.

"Well I'll be damned, this probably the first time we've been called by a Dixon." The other officer laughed.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, recognizing the cop who gave him such a hard time at the station before. Just his luck getting Officer Dickhead. Daryl opened the door a little wider, and two men gazed in and saw Carol sitting on the floor of the living room, shaken, and clearly recently beaten. The two officers rushed into the house, and to her side.

"Carol, what are you doing here? What happened? "Rick asked.

"Did he hit you? " Officer Walsh asked looked at Daryl.

"I moved out, left Ed, I was going to the divorcee attorney's office when he found me and this happened" she said gestured to her wounds. Rick was in awe, he never thought Carol would ever leave Ed. Of course he lived next door, so he knew what was happening to her, but without her wanting to ever formally charge Ed, there wasn't much he could do. However something told him, she was finally ready to do just that.

"Well I'll be damned it's about time woman" Officer Walsh said.

"Let me get the camera in the car, we'll take pictures and get a formal complaint going." Carol nodded at him, as he exited and went to the squad car.

Rick looked her over one more time, thankfully only superficial wounds, he was amazed at the strength this woman had. He was also thankful that it seemed someone was finally looking out for her. Officer Walsh returned to the house and two police took pictures, and wrote out a formal complaint. They told Carol, she would be able to take it to the courthouse in the morning. With that Officer Walsh left the house, and Rick lagged a little behind, so that he was in the doorway of Daryl's front door.

"You take care of her" Rick said

Daryl nodded his head at him. He didn't need no damn cop telling him what to do, he already knew it was his job to take care of Carol. Rick then held out his hand.

"You're a good man, Daryl Dixon, if you ever need anything, give me a call" Rick said.

Daryl smirked, as he shook Rick's hand, and with that the officers departed. _Maybe, they ain't all bad._ Daryl thought as he closed the door. He did his best to silence what he knew was Merle voice in his head

" _Well look at you baby brother, you gonna be best friends with Officer Friendly?"_

" _Don't forget, there the enemy baby brother"_

…

After all the excitement of the day. Carol was just ready to turn in. She went to her room, with a zip lock bag full of ice, to reduce the swelling on her face as she lied in bed and stared at the ceiling fan. How had she let her life go down this path? After high school, before she married Ed, she had so many dreams and aspirations. She was gonna live in California, and open a vet clinic there. She was gonna have two or three children, be married to a surgeon, and live a life that others envied. She snickered cynically. Oh but life had other plans for her. She hated how things had turned out, but then she let her thoughts drift to Daryl.

Daryl, her guarding angel. She had started thinking of him like that since she learned he took her to the hospital. It also helped that he wore his little biker vest, with the angel wings on the back. Carol couldn't help herself, she knew it was silly, she was a 55 year old women, and he was a younger man late thirties early 40's top. She knew he could never be attracted to her like that, but boy did she wish he could be. Carol had never said it aloud, and who could blame her, after the way he shoved her off that night she kissed him, but she was completely smitten with Daryl. Every day, the more time they spent together, and the more hurdles they overcame together, she was falling in love deeper and deeper. She tried to convince herself, she was delusional, and that she was idolizing Daryl because he had saved her. However she started to realize it wasn't that. It was the things he said, the things he did, the way he looked at her, it was starting to unravel her. She pressed the ice closer to face, not for the bruise but to cool her skin. She couldn't believe it, she was falling in love with her best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

After a few days, things for the most part returned to normal. Carol and Daryl were set in a normal routine, they eat breakfast together, they both went to work, they came back, they had dinner together, and then they went shopping together. It was the closest thing to a normal relationship either of them had ever had.

This was interrupted when Saturday came along, she had received word from the court, who granted her, her request for a restraining order. With this paper in hand, she was determined to get her attorney, to give her a divorce, and finally put Ed out of her life forever.

"Daryl, I need to go to the divorcee attorney today" she said over coffee that morning. Daryl looked up front from his breakfast.

"'kay, well go after breakfast" he said. He was proud of Carol, taking an initiative to better her life.

"Daryl, how long till the car is fixed? I don't want you to have to chauffer me around forever" Carol said.

Daryl froze, holy shit he had completely forgotten about her car! How could he forget the car? It was the catalyst for the domino effect that had put her into his life. He gulped the last bit of food he had in his mouth. Trust is, the car was done weeks ago. So why didn't he just tell her that?

Deep down, he knew why. That car was the only thing tying Carol to him. With her new job, and new found confidence, and soon to be marital freedom, she would no longer need him. She could simple driver her car out of his life, and towards the sunset he knew would be her future.

"I found another problem, with the car"

"It's gonna take it little bit longer" he lied.

"Okay" Carol said. She trusted him so easily. It made him a little sick, knowing he was lying to her. After Carol applied a little foundation to hide what bruises she had left from her run-in with Ed. They got into the truck and the two headed downtown for her appointment with the attorney. Daryl and her parked the truck and hopped into the office.

"Hello" Carol said to Aaron.

"Why hello Carol! You're looking wonderful today" Aaron said. With a smile

"Oh stop it, you say that to all soon to be divorcee" She laughed waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Well got to ponce early" Aaron joked. He then looked behind Carol, to see Daryl glaring at him from behind her. Aaron eyes went wide, and as big as saucers. _Who was this gorgeous man_ he thought? Carol noticed where has eyes had fallen, and she moved to the side to reveal Daryl.

"This is my friend Daryl" Carol said.

"Well hello handsome!" Aaron said seductively. Daryl face twisted into one of pure discomfort. Carol tried her hardest to stiffen the laugh that was forming. Of course, she thought _Aaron was gay!_ She should have known, anyone that well dressed and that good looking had to be. _Such a waste_ she thought to herself. Just then the attorney stepped out of her office

"Peletier, Carol?" she called.

Carol nodded to Daryl and two proceed to make their way into the office. They took a seat in front of a huge cherry wood desk.

"Mrs. Peletier, I'm Michonne Smith Esq. "

"My assistant Aaron, tells me you're here to file for divorce" Michonne asked

"Yes, I am"

"How long have you and your husband been married?"

Carol did some quick mental math before it dawned on her.

"35 years" Carol said somberly. Daryl try his best to hide the shock and anger in his face. Carol had been putting up with the asshole for way too long.

"Why do you want the divorce?" Michonne said.

"He's violent and has a history of being mentally and physically abusive, I have a police report of the most recent incident and a restraining order in effect."

"I can also provide medical records, and hospital bills to support my case" Carol said.

Michonne looked up front her notes. She felt sympathy for the lady in front of her. She gentle reached her hand out to touch Carol's before she went back to her notes.

"Was there a prenuptial agreement?" Michonne asked

"Yes" Carol said.

"I was fresh out of high school when we got married. I had no money, no job. Ed knew he was gonna make it big one day, he wanted to know that I was there for love, and not money."

Daryl cringed involuntarily, knowing in the beginning she probably was in it for love.

"Well Carol, you aren't entitled to anything Ed made before you got married, however in the state of Georgia, you can still get alimony. Half of everything he made during your marriage, if you didn't sign a post-nup." Michonne said.

Carol shook her head, confirming that she didn't sign one. Daryl let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, so I believe you have a good case, the cost for everything will be about 8 thousand dollars,"

Daryl rose out his chair, as anger got to him.

"She just said she was in an abusive marriage for 35 years!" Daryl yelled

Michonne eyes grew wide at the feral conduct she was witnessing from the man in front of her.

"She wants to be free of that asshole, and you're charging her 8 grand to do it!"

"You should be wearing a ski mask, this shit is robbery!" he yelled

Carol quickly put her hand on Daryl hand and calmly asked him to sit down, he grumbled but did as he was told. Michonne snickered, the man before was like a rapid dog, snarling with rabies, but Carol was clearly good with pets, she turned him into a loyal lap dog, with nothing but a soothing hand, and calming words.

"I will work pro bono, but at the end, when we win you will need to make payments" Michonne said.

"Of course," Carol said. Michonne got up to get the forms she would need Carol to sign. After an hour of paperwork, Michonne let them leave and told Carol she would be touch. Daryl was still pretty sour about Carol eventually having to pay 8 grand, but was glad she would soon no longer be Mrs. Peletier.

They two quickly got back into his truck, and Daryl turned on the truck. Then Daryl brought up something that had been on his mind for a while.

"I want you to learn how to fight" he said.

Carol looked at him, like he had grown another head.

"What?" she asked confused.

"To defend yourself, in case he tried this shit again, also how to use a gun"

"I hope it don't ever come down to that, but I don't want you to get hurt" he said honestly.

"I'm not sure that I'm ready for that, but I'll look into it, because you asked me to" Carol said sweetly. Daryl grunted, knowing that was as far as this conversation was going for now. He quickly got on the freeway and drove them home.

….

As if on cue, as soon as they got home, Carol's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Carol said hesitantly. She hadn't given her number too many people.

"Carol, hey it's Maggie" she said through the phone. Carol face instantly glowed at receiving a call from her new BFF Maggie.

"Maggie hi" Carol said. Daryl diverted his eyes, and ears attempting to not pry on her conversation.

"I was wondering, are you free tonight? I do believe you owe me a hangout "Maggie said.

"Tonight?... I uh.." Carol stuttered not sure on how to answer that question.

"Come out! I'm bringing Glen, so be sure to bring your new friend, I'm not taking no for answer, meet us at club vertigo at 9pm, see you than" Maggie said as ended the call, before Carol had a chance to back out.

Carol stood there, shocked, apparently she had plans tonight. Daryl went to the fridge, and pulled out a beer. He looked and saw Carol just standing there chewing on her bottom lip, something she only did when she was nervous.

"What is it?" he asked Carol, who was shifting her feet, and refused to look up at him, suddenly finding the carpet a very interesting shade of tan. Daryl took another swig of beer waiting for her to just spit it out already.

"I was wondering if you want to go out tonight, with some friends of mine" she said.

"Kind of like a double date" she said suddenly very shy.

Pshhhhh Daryl once again spat out his beer. He really need to stop drinking around her. He was losing way too much beer lately, by crushing cans, dropping cans, spitting out the beer, nearly chocking on it. Just doing what came naturally to him, was becoming dangerous around Carol.

So what do you say? She said barely above a whisper, fear of rejection, very clearly evident in her voice. Daryl groaned, he hated going out, but he couldn't bare to say no to her, she was slowly restoring her self-esteem, he wouldn't be the jerk who made it all crumple down, because he was an anti-social pessimist.

" M'kay" he said as he looked down, hair shrouding his eyes.

"Let's go on a date" he said ears turning red from embarrassment.

 **Author's note: I actually had to look up if spousal support is a thing in the state of Georgia. XD Apparently it is, woo hoo! I also know that it was supposed to be Andrea who was the lawyer, in the show, but I've always liked Michonne and her strong resolve, and cool collected way of dealing with issues, she would have made a great lawyer.**


	19. Chapter 19

To say Daryl was nervous, was an understatement. He was going on a date with Carol! He understood it was a double date, and they were going together as friends, so it wasn't an official date, still he would happily take what he could get. He was nervous as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He hoped Carol could tell he was trying. He had taken a shower, and had put on a flannel shirt, with actual sleeves! If that wasn't considered trying he didn't know what else was.

On the other side of the house, Carol was debating what she should wear, a difficult task considering she only had three semi decent outfits. She stared between a few outfits, before deciding on one. She was going all out tonight! She was gonna wear the red dress she had gotten at the mall. Carol quickly slipped on the dress, having jumped in the shower the minute Daryl had agreed to go.

It fit like a glove, but it showed curves in all the right places. It was also sleeveless, so as to reveal her creamy white shoulders. She quickly put on foundation, a little red lipstick, and eyeshadow to give herself a very sexy smoke eye style. She finished off with a liquid eyeliner to enhance a cat eye effect. Carol nearly burst into tears as she saw herself in the mirror. She was quite lovely. She couldn't believe the transformation taking place in front of her. Every day she got a little stronger, a little more confident, and a little happier. Carol marveled that she had this makeup for years but never wore it, for fear of invoking Ed's anger again. The one time she had worn lipstick to go grocery shopping, Ed had smacked her around, and called her the town whore every day for a week.

Makeup used to bring her such painful, and shameful memories, make up used to be synonymous with an abusive marriage, and deteriorating self-worth. Now makeup made her feel powerful, desirable, confident, and beautiful. She quickly ran a comb through her wispy gray hair and opened the door to her bedroom as she entered the living room.

Daryl was sitting on the couch waiting for her. When she coughed a little to let him know she was there.

"You read to g-"Daryl started saying, as he stood up from the couch and turned to face her. When he suddenly got an eye full of her. She was wearing a well fitted red top tub dress, red lipstick, dark eyeliner, it was all too much. He openly stared dumbstruck. His eyes racked over her starting from her feet and climbing up her legs, and delicate tiny waist, before going to her beautiful creamy shoulder, and then to her full red lips, and then to her ocean blue eyes, before rising to her beautiful silver hair, and then back down again for another tour. He couldn't help staring at her. She was beautiful! He felt his mouth go dry, and his cheeks, and ears burn with embarrassment.

Her cherry red lips curved into an inviting smile. Before he was snapped out of his trance.

"You just gonna stand there all day? Or are we going out?" Carol said. He couldn't speak in that moment, his throat completely dried up, he managed a nod, before bolting from the living room, to start the truck. After a few minutes Carol got into the truck and he started to drive.

He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road, but his eyes constantly shifted to her. He started at her legs, and his eyes started roamed her body. Carol was looking out the window, and her head turned away from him, unaware he was devouring her with his eyes. He couldn't help the feeling of lust that was slowly climbing up his back. He quickly turned his head to the road stopping any devious thought. After a few more minutes of silence, he decided to try to speak to her.

"You look… um.. I mean.. to me… uh well not just me, but uh… you look.." he groaned. _Why was this so hard?!_ He was talking like a damn stroke victim. Get it together Dixon!

"You look nice" he said finally. Sighing. _Finally he had told her._ He thought.

Carol turned her head to him, shocked and a little confused. Did Daryl Dixon say she looked nice? Seeing her confused face, he thought he had insulted her, and quickly tried to recover.

"Not that you don't look like nice other days I mean.. uh.. well.." Seeing how much he was struggling Carol laughed, before deciding to end his suffering.

"Thank you Daryl, I think you look nice to." She said. He settled down, and smirked before continuing on to Club Vertigo.

…..

They finally go to club Vertigo and walked inside. It took a few minutes for Daryl's eyes to adjust to the darkness, and raging disorienting techno that was erupting from the speakers. However, as soon as he did, he saw a couple waving to them, and Carol waving back. They made their way through the crowded club, and headed towards a table for the group.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, and this is Glen" the lady said as she held out her hand.

"Daryl" he said. As he shook the couples hand.

"I'll get the first round, whatcha ya'll want?" Daryl asked?

"Beer" Glen said,

"Beer" Maggie said

Daryl turning to Carol, Carol bit her bottom lip for a minute thinking. She didn't know what to roder, she didn't know many drinks, she never went out for crying out loud! Sensing trouble, Maggie quickly answered for her.

"Get her an Apple Martini" Maggie said. Carol nodded agreeing, and Daryl left to go get drinks.

"Wow he's so cute!" Maggie gushed.

"Hey "Glenn said a little jealous.

"Oh you know, for Carol, and in a lumber jack/ hell's angel kind of way" she laughed. Carol smiled. Her, Maggie and Glen were getting along like peas in a pod, she was laughing and having a really great time.

….

Meanwhile Daryl was trying to flag down the damn bartender. He swore being a guy trying to get a bartender to make a drink when he was surrounded by beautiful girls was some task. After about ten minutes, the guy finally noticed him and excused himself from the girls.

"What can I get you man?" he said.

"3 beer, and a" Daryl gulped

"An apple martini" he said quickly. He could almost die on the spot from embarrassment ordering that girly shit. The bartender gave him a quick look over and smirked.

"You ain't a club guy huh." He said

"You think? Man I stick out like a damn sore thumb" Daryl said.

Well whoever you're here for, must be pretty special "he said. Daryl nodded.

After a few more minutes, the bartender helped Daryl carry the drinks back to the table. Maggie wooted, as everyone clinked there drinks together. As soon as Daryl had some liquor in him, he loosened up a little. He soon found himself liking Maggie and the Chinaman. Glen had even asked him to play darts, which ended in Daryl demolishing him.

After a few rounds of drinks, the DJ announced they were going to do a Karaoke hour. Maggie jumped up and down in joy, as she begged Glen to sing. Glen shifted visible uncomfortable, but wanting to please his girlfriend. Reluctantly agreed. He walked to the stage, and stood there awkwardly. It was random song selected karaoke night, so he await anxiously as the DJ picked a song. Daryl wanting to get a front row seat to this left the table and got as close to the stage as possible. He would enjoy teasing Glen relentlessly after this. With both guys gone from the table, Maggie started to talk.

"So what do you think of Glen?" she asked. Carol smiled. She could tell Glen was a good guy, and clearly was willing to do anything to make Maggie smile.

"He's a good guy, fun, outgoing, and obviously crazy about you" Carol said. Maggie smiled happy to hear that her friend approved of Glen.

"Well he ain't the only one, who's crazy" Maggie snickered. Carol raised an eyebrow confused.

"Oh come on Carol, get a clue! Daryl is crazy about you! He can't take his eyes off you!"

"Not to mention how uncomfortable he is, for him to come here and meet your friends, it's a big deal!" Maggie said. Carol frowned at this. Maggie must be misreading their interaction, Daryl was not interested in someone like her! Before Carol could comment, the music started and all eyes fell on Glen.

As the hip 80 music of the Human League began to play on the speakers. Glen took a deep breath as he began singing off key.

 _ **You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you.  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new.**_

 _ **Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet.  
Success has been so easy for you.  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,  
And I can put you back there too.**_

 _Carol and Maggie clapped, and cheered Glen on from the back of the room._

 _ **Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me.  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me.**_

 _ **It's much to late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind.  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?**_

Daryl had started laughing and took out his phone to record, as Glen started getting into the song, fist bumping, and shooting finger guns in Maggie's direction from the stage. Maggie laughed, and getting the hint, headed to the stage, grabbed a mic, and started singing the next set of lyrics.

 _ **I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar,  
That much is true.  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you.**_

Maggie sang with her hands on her hip and walked in circled around Glen taunting him _._

 _ **The five years we have had have been such good times,  
I still love you. **_

_**But now I think it's time I live my life on my own.  
I guess it's just what I must do.**_

Maggie sang as she blew Glen a goodbye kiss and started walking away from him. Glen got on his knees and crawled after Maggie as he sang the next set of lyrics.

 _ **Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
when I hear that you won't see me.  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me.  
It's much to late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind.  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.**_

The two hugged and wrapped their arms around each other as they sang the final chorus.

 _ **Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?**_

The crowd applauded, and even Daryl smirked, and clapped at the two. They promptly left the stage, and Daryl headed to the bar, wanting a refill. When they got back to the table, Carol was all smiles. Until Maggie grabbed her by the arm, and started dragging her to through the dance floor, and towards the stage.

"Okay, missy it's your turn!" she said. Carol's eyes went wide with fear as Maggie pushed her up the stairs and towards the stage. Carol looked out into the crowd, and started feeling woozy.

"Relax, you got this!" Maggie yelled encouragingly, as she winked at the DJ. The DJ, picked up a record, returned Maggie's wink and set a new one down. Carol stood on stage frozen, looking into the endless sea of faces, and waiting for the music start.

 **Author's Note : The song used for this chapter is The Human League: Don't you want me.**


	20. Chapter 20

Carol closed her eyes and prepared herself mentally for whatever the song would be. She prayed that she didn't faint on stage, right there and then, from a growing panic attack. The music started and Carol sighed with relief, thank god, she actually knew this song. She couldn't help realizing how fitting a song this was, for the way she felt about a certain someone. She opened her eyes and looked at him from the stage. He was drinking by the bar. Not looking at the stage, completely unaware, she had been dragged up here against her will. Carol opened her mouth as the words to the song came out.

 _ **Don't tell me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My love's not the one that I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That he's not the one that I need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd rather**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **find out for myself**_

Daryl looked at the stage, hearing a hauntingly beautiful voice from it. His eyes went wide when he realized it was Carol on stage. For the second time that night he was awestruck, the woman could sing, he was memorized by the way the stage lights hit her gray hair, and magnified her blue eyes. Carol than extended her hands to the crowd as if to emphasize the next set of lyrics.

 _ **You're the one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who shakes at the touch of my hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **but can't decide where he should stand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I was smart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd never call you, call you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ever again**_

Daryl gulped as he looked away. Somehow this song felt very personal to him.

 _ **Oh, in my ears**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **my blood is just roaring**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when he's the only one I've ever wanted**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I suppose that's just the way it is**_

Maggie looked at her friend on the stage. It was suddenly very clear what was going on to Maggie. She looked over her shoulder to sneak a glance at Daryl. He looked memorized by Carol on stage. _So what was the hold up? Carol liked him, and he clearly carried a little flame for her to._ Maggie thought. _  
_  
 _ **Just to think this could be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The last time I hold you, hold you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ever again**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Oh, I don't think I'll ever sleep till**_ _ **  
**_ _ **morning**_

Carol clutched the mic close as she cradled it, and let her eyes shine with love and longing for a certain someone.

 __ _ **Coz he's the only one I've ever wanted**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, and in my ears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **my blood is just roaring**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Coz he's the only one I've ever wanted**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I suppose that's just the way it is.**_

Carol finished the song and bowed her head. The crowd went wild and applauded. Carol blushed and gracefully left the stage. As she stepped down and back onto the dance floor people started swarming her.

"Your amazing"

"Great Job"

"Awesome"

" **¿** Cómo se siente al ser la más bella muchacha en esta sala **?"** A voice said **.** Carol stopped, having taken a few years of Spanish in high school. She was interested, in who would say such a thing to her.She turned to see a young Hispanic man standing directly behind her. Carol smiled politely.

"Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita **."** I'm Martinez the man said as he held out his hand to Carol. Carol blushed as she shook Martinez's hand. Martinez, was quite a looker, a great muscular build, tanned skin, and gorgeous dark hair.

"I'm Carol" she said.

….Meanwhile….

"What's taking Carol so long?" Glen said as he leaned over to whisper into Maggie's ear. Maggie scanned the now crowded dance floor looking for her friend. She stopped when she saw Carol talking to a gorgeous Spanish gentleman.

"Well from the looks of it, she's being admired" Maggie laughed, unaware that Daryl had come back from the bar, and was currently standing behind her. His eyes narrowed as he shifted through the sea of face, before settling on Carol talking to some guy. Before he knew what was happening, he was halfway onto the dance floor, zeroing in for the kill.

¿Puedo comprarte una bebida? Martinez asked, seeing as how he could see Carol understood Spanish.

"I can't, I'm actually with some friends right now" Carol said feeling a little embarrassed, Martinez couldn't be a day over 33, and here she was pushing 55.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to be so forward, it's just your voice, it's like a beautiful Palomita" Martinez said. Carol smiled and blushed for probably the thousandth time that day. It had been a long time since any man paid this much attention to her. She found herself unsure of how to deal with this kind of attention. Ed had always told her, she looked like a pig with lipstick on, but not only that, but that she would never be smart enough, pretty enough, or interesting enough, to catch the eye of anyone else. He was doing her a favor, by saving her from a life of spinsterhood.

"Well Corazon, if you ever free, give me a call," he said as he handed her a business card. Carol smiled, although very flattered by Martinez's affection, was a little uncomfortable. Sure, he was gorgeous, and very charming, but she knew deep in her heart, there was only room for one man.

"You 'kay here?" Daryl said from behind Carol

Carol spun on her heels to see him scowling at Martinez.

"Well, well, if it isn't baby Dixon"

"I'm sorry, man, didn't know this was your woman" Martinez said smirking

"Well now you do!" Daryl said, as he grabbed Carol's hand and dragged her away from Martinez, and back towards their table.

Carol's brain was doing somersaults, _How did they knew each other? Did Daryl say she was his woman? Did that mean he had feelings for her? Could Maggie be right? Why had he grabbed her hand? She thought._ However, as soon as it started, it ended, Daryl let her hand go, and apologized for grabbing her like that.

"M'sorry"

"It's just, he's one of my asshole of a brother's friend"

"Despite how he looks, he's bad news" Daryl said as he looked at her with a very serious expression. Carol quickly processed everything that had just happened. Daryl hadn't dragged her away, because he was jealous, or had feelings for her, he was stopping her from making her next mistake. He was being a good friend. While Carol was relieved, that things didn't progress with another mistake, she was a little saddened by the fact that once again, her hopes of progressing her relationship with Daryl were crushed.

"Thank you" Carol said trying to recover from the shattering of her heart.

"For being such a good friend" she said as she looked down, trying not to let him see the hurt in her eyes.

Daryl also looked down, trying to do the same. There it was again, the word **FRIEND!** Daryl never knew he could hate one word so much.

With that they both headed back to the table to join Maggie and Glen. Carol was left feeling empty at the exchange that had just happened with Daryl, she just wanted the pain of disappointment to go away. As soon as she was back at the table she decide she was going to drink the pain away.

"I'm ready to do some serious drinking" Carol said in challenging way to Maggie and Glen.

"I bet $20 I can out drink you and Glen" she said. Glen and Maggie exchanged look of amusement before responding to Carol's challenge.

"Oh, you are so on" Maggie said.

"Oh, yea, you're going down lady" Glen said.

Daryl peeked at Carol from behind his bangs, he didn't think this was a good idea, but who was he to ruin her fun.

"Bring another round for the table man" Glen said to a passing waiter

"I got a bet to win"

…..

6 shots of Jägermeister later, the group had called it a night. Daryl rolled his eyes, he felt like he was babysitting a bunch of teenagers gone drinking for the first time. Maggie was plastered, after only 4 shots, and Glen was in even worse shape. He was promptly inebriated after 2 shots. Carol had drunken 3 shots, before she was starting to fall out of her chair laughing hysterically. Daryl had decided enough was enough, and grabbed Carol to stand her upright.

"Were gonna call it a night guys" Daryl said.

"You two got a ride home?" he asked

"Were good maaaaan , were gonna call Uber" Glenn slurred. With that Daryl helped Carol stumble to the exit of the club. Once in the parking lot, he hoisted her into the side passenger seat before driving them home safely.

"I" Carol hiccupped

"Had such a good time" she said

Daryl smirked, it was funny seeing her so drunk.

"Too good a time woman" he said.

The rest of the drive was pleasant with Carol singing random songs, and laughing randomly. When they finally got home, Daryl pulled over the truck to see her passed out in the passenger side. He lifted her out of the truck, and carried her to the front door, where he shifted her between his hands to get the key to the front door. He could practically hear Merle's voice cheering in the back of his mind.

" _Ya baby brother, get some"_

After a few minutes, Daryl finally got them inside the house, and carried her to her door. He tried to turn the handle to her bedroom when he realized it was locked. She locked her door!

"Shit" Daryl muttered. He looked at Carol who was out like a light, No way she would know where she stuck , the key to her room. He debated laying her on the couch, but decided against it, the couch was stiff. He glanced at the only other bedroom door in the house. He gulped, as he paused outside his bedroom door for a minute. Before slowing opening the door, and walking through with a passed out Carol in his arms.

 **Author's note: The song used in this chapter was Nicole Atkins; The way it is. What did you think? Was it a fitting song for the couple? I heard this song randomly the other day, and just fell in love with it, hope you like it to! Also I noticed there were a few translations for the word, Palomita, the one I was aiming for was little dove.**


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl carried her as best he could through his bedroom. He tried to set her down nicely but instead, He tripped on a shoe, and he rather unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. However, what he didn't know was that she had a strong grip on his shirt and when he dropped her, he was pulled down with her onto his bed. He instinctually put his arms on either side of her body, and caught himself in a push up form trying to avoid crushing her.

"What the hell woman" he muttered at her sleeping form. Carol smiled in her sleep and began to roll onto her side taking him with her. He ended up pinned with his back on the mattress, as Carol rolled with her legs wrapped around his, and her head came to rest upon his chest, effectively pinning him to the bed. Daryl groaned annoyed and a little uncomfortable with this level of closeness. He debated pushing her off of him and onto her side, when he looked at her happy sleeping face.

She looked peaceful. Despite the fact that the makeup was wearing off and he could see the bruises on her cheek. She had a fun night, probably for the first time in a long time. He was glad he was there to experience her first fun night out. Daryl tried untangling his arm, which she was laying on but it only made her scrunch her face and wiggle closer to him. After a few more tries, He groaned defeated.

It looked like he was going to have to sleep next to her. He looked over at her once again, and couldn't help the blush that was forming on his face. How the hell was he supposed to sleep with this beautiful woman in his bed?

He knew, he wasn't the kind of guy that would attack her in her sleep, but his hands were aching to touch her face, and pull her in for a kiss. He scrunched his face, and closed his eyes, as he tried to calm his heartbeat. He started thinking of boring things like long division, and naming the US presidents in order. After about 20 minutes of this, his head, and heart were in a calmer state. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and cuddled closer to Carol, as he drifted off.

…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Carol's alarm clock rang. "Oh God" Carol groaned, holding her head. She made a swat at her cellphone to turn off the alarm. Little did she know, she was short to reaching the night stand that her cell phone sat on, and instead hit something fleshy?

Carol looked down to investigate what was in her bed with her. She relaxed thought once she saw it was Daryl. Confused Carol looked around taking in her surroundings. _This wasn't her room, what had happened last night? How did she get home_? She must have been pretty drunk, she thought. Her extremely dry mouth, and splitting headache pretty much confirmed it.

She smiled as she watched Daryl sleep. She couldn't believe everything that had happened between them in the last few weeks. She had to admit, when she first moved in, she was little distrusting of him, and men in general. How could she not be? She had been beaten down so many times, she didn't know which way was up or down. However, due to the bad situation, she had no other options but to stay with him. Every day he was nice to her, she kept waiting, waiting for him to turn into this evil person, to confirm that all men were like Ed, but every day he was the same. Short tempered, shy, quiet, a little reserved, but always kind, and well meaning.

She couldn't help it, her heart was beating out of control. Whether he knew it or not, to her, _he was her guarding angel_ she thought. She loved his gruff voice, his rare but sincere smile, his ability to always try harder than anyone else, his shyness, his protectiveness, his code of honor, god she loved this man. She was so thankful to have him in her life, that despite the fact he didn't love her the way she loved him, she would continue to love him from afar. She would be the friend she knew he desperately needed, even if her heart hurt from wanting more, because that's what true love is, it isn't selfish, and it doesn't isn't upon its own way.

Carol smiled as she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to his forehead, before getting up and heading to the bathroom trying to find the bottle of Advil.

Daryl, opened his eyes as soon as she left the room. He had been awake of course the minute she woke up, but he wanted to see how she would react to waking up in his arms. He was afraid she would recoil from him, in fear or disgust, but he was pleasantly surprised when she smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. He stared at the ceiling, surprised that he had actually had a good night, and met cool people, minus the whole Martinez incident, he was in a good mood. A are thing for a Dixon. ,He knew his pleasant mood, was due in a lot of ways to Carol. She was becoming the glue to his life, holding together all the little parts, and he was becoming more and more determined on keeping it that way.

However his need to have her near was also scaring him. What would happen if she eventually left? Met a guy and fell in love. As much as he tried to convince himself, he would still be around, and be her friend. The thought depressed him to no end. He knew, he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her in another man's arms. Dreading his current thought he realized, he hadn't gotten hunting in a few weeks, and the clean air, would do him some good. Daryl got up, and headed to the kitchen where he found Carol with a pot of coffee on.

"Not sure, coffee is the best way to cure a hangover" he said. Carol winced as he spoke, his voice sounding ten times louder than normal. She gently massaged her head.

"It's not for me, it's for you, a peace offering for having to invade your space the other night" Carol said. Daryl smirked, as he walked into the kitchen, and started rummaging thought the fridge. He pulled out a lemon, and handed it to her.

"Mix this with tea, it's a good hang over remedy."

"But don't add sugar" he said. As he grabbed a cup of coffee before heading to the living room. Carol murmured a thanks, as he sat down and turned on the telly.

"I'm gonna go hunting today, you gonna be okay, by yourself?" he asked, over his shoulder. Carol smirked, amazed he was still worried about her.

"I'm a grown woman, I'll be fine" she said. After coffee, Daryl went into the garage and grabbed his bow and arrow, and started trekking into the woods surrounding his house.


	22. Chapter 22

The day had started as normal as any other day, he woke up, had breakfast with Carol, and drove her to work. What he wasn't expecting was right when he dropped her off, hearing a _**Thunk!**_ Sound coming from the back of the truck. Daryl quickly got out to investigate what had made that unholy sound when he rounded the truck and saw blankets moving in the back of the pickup bed.

 _What the hell? Had someone been sleeping in the back of his truck?_ He thought, as he was about to unveil the unwanted guest, when he heard a voice yawning from the behind the sheets.

"Hey Darlenna" the voice said. Daryl turned to look at Merle. Merle! Shit he had forgotten to pick him up from jail. Daryl was immediately on the defense. He could tell Merle was up to something. He was wearing a shit eating grin, like that of a Cheshire cat. He didn't know how or what, but he knew something was amiss.

"Well I'll be damned Martinez was right." Merle said.

"He said to me, Merle your little brother, has gone and found himself an actual woman" Merle smirked. As Daryl shifted nervously.

"Only problem I see, is that woman ain't worth the shit storm she's caused." Merle said. Daryl eyes went wide.

"Come on baby brother, you think I wouldn't find out about your little stint with the law?" Merle said.

"You into battered married woman, you pick em up and drop em to work now?" Merle teased.

"Soon to be unmarried "Daryl muttered not helping his case.

"Are you seriously gonna defend that woman? Is the ass that good?" Merle joked.

Daryl eye's narrowed in anger, as his nostrils started flaring.

"Fuck off Merle, It ain't like that, we're just friends" Daryl snarled

"Oh, just friends?" Merle mocked him

"Don't forget, what you are, and where you come from boy. I'll see you at home later" Merle said as he hopped out the truck and started walked away.

"Also, what kind of shit are you pullin'? Don't lock the door, and hide the damn spare key" Merle said as he flipped his brother the bird, leaving Daryl reeling in anger from their conversation.

Pissed off, Daryl drove to work, but he couldn't stop replaying Merle's words, "I'll see you at home later." Merle hadn't realized, Carol lived at their home also.

A few hours into the work day, and Daryl was on pin and needles. How was he gonna explain Merle coming home to Carol? Would she want to leave after 10 minutes of meeting Merle? How could he stop Merle from saying stupid shit to her? Daryl racked his brain trying to think of a proper solution. He decided he was going to take an early lunch, and told Dale to man the garage. Daryl took his truck, to the nearest taco joint leaving Dale in charge.

…..

Dale, was sitting in the office, eating a sandwich. Business had slowed down a little, and there weren't any cars in the cars garage today, except for the Subaru. Dale couldn't help wondering where the owner of this Subaru was. The car had been fixed for weeks now, and was just sitting in the garage. Dale decided he should call the owner. He looked through the paperwork, in the office and saw a name and phone number. Carol Peletier.

Dale dialed the phone number and waited. When his eyes absently drifted towards the television, as a commercial for a high end fishing pole came up. Ah fishing, Dale's one true love. Dale became so distracted, that he didn't hear the soft "Hello?" From the other side of the phone, after a few minutes of silence, the line went dead.

After the commercial was over, Dale put his ear to the receiver, and heard only the dial tone.

" _hmm… must be a bad number"_ he thought as he hung up the phone.

On the other side of phone, Carol was looking at her phone strangely. " _How odd"_ , she thought that someone would call and just not say anything, she was about to press the redial button, when Hershel called her, and told her he needed her help in the operating room. Carol tossed her phone in her purse and dashed off after Hershel.

After 6 hours of operating, the surgery had been a success, Carol was beat, after the intensive task. She walked back to her desk, and realized it was after 5pm already, she had worked a little over time. She quickly realized Daryl was waiting to pick her up from work. He must be angry, having to wait over thirty minutes. She dashed to the parking lot, where he usually picked her up, to see his truck waiting there. She quickly ran over and pulled open the truck door. Daryl waited till she hoped in and put on her seat belt and then started driving. He hadn't even looked or acknowledge Carol, and this put her on edge. She could tell he was bothered, and angry at something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late, a surgery ran late, and it slipped my mind, you were waiting to pick me up today." Carol started apologizing.

"Huh?" Daryl said, suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts. He looked at his car's clock and realized it was a little later than usual. Truth be told, he didn't even realize Carol was late, he was too busy thinking about Merle.

"I ain't mad relax." He said trying to calm Carol. Carol sighed heavily with relief, thank goodness he wasn't mad.

"Listen, something happened today." Daryl said vaguely. Carol turned her head to him, giving him her full attention.

"There's no easy way to say this so, I'm just gonna" he started.

"My brother, got out of jail, and is gonna start live with us" he said unsure of how she was gonna take it.

Carol listened to what he said, and tried to respond calmly. Despite the fact that she was terrified, of having to move.

"Oh, I see, well I can move out, if it's too crowded"

"Or if he doesn't want me there"

"Or if I've stayed too long" Carol started ranting.

"Don't care, you were there first," Daryl said plainly.

"Just know, he's an asshole, and he'll say stuff to get under your skin, but he's harmless" Daryl said. Giving her a preview of what to expect.

"Not that it matters, but what did Merle go to jail for?" Carol asked genuinely curious.

"He got drunk and got into a nasty bar fight. No one got killed or anything, just a few people had to go to the hospital" Daryl said.

"Well I'm sure, we'll get along just fine, and even if we don't, I'll try my hardest" Carol said reached over ad patted Daryl hand. He smirked back appreciating how well she was taking everything. As they pulled up to the house, they noticed the lights were on. Seemed Merle was already home. Carol prepared herself mentally for meeting the infamous Merle.

She stood outside, As Daryl opened the front door. As soon as he entered the house, he noticed how Merle has tossed his stuff on the couch. He was near the fridge with his back turned grabbing a beer, when Daryl walked in. As soon as Merle heard the door he was on Daryl.

""What the hell are you doing playing house with a married fucking woman?" Merle shouted not caring if the neighbors them. Clearly he had tried to go to his old room, only to find it girly.

"It's bad enough you're fucking her, but she lives with you now, and what the hell you suppose we're gonna do, when her old man come looking for her?" Merle said

"I ain't scared of the prick" Daryl said. Merle shook his head, and rolled his eyes in disbelief. What the hell had happened to his brother in his absence? He didn't think it was possible for his brother to get stupider, but apparently he was wrong.

"You dumbass, she's just using you as a scapegoat, but your too blind to see! Not to mention, where the hell my stuff gonna go?" Merle shouted.

Daryl had enough of Merle's shit. _Who was he, to just demand a spot to live?_ Besides Merle never stayed more than a few weeks, before he was off to his next adventure with Martinez, or worse in jail again.

"She's here, because I invited her to live here. She pays half of everything, and besides you're never hear more than a week or two anyways. "Daryl barked.

"So shut up, and stay on the damn couch, or leave!" Daryl yelled.

Merle, went silent, shocked Daryl had actually stood up to him, just then, Carol decided to enter the house. She held her head high even thought she was scared from all the shouting that had been going on. She was also a little ashamed, after hearing the brutally honest words of Merle Dixon. Yes, she was still married, and yes if Ed found out where she lived there would be trouble, and yes, it did seem as though she used Daryl as a scapegoat, but that part at least wasn't true. As soon as she entered Merle looked at her.

His eyes narrowed, his cheeks paled, and his face became very serious. _It was as though Merle was trying to stare into her soul,_ or so she though. However, after a few minutes, there seem to be some kind of recognition on his face, as though he realized she wasn't a bad person, and she wasn't taking advantage of his brother. She was about to speak when he suddenly started moving.

"Merle I-" she started to say, when he shoved past her and out of the house. Slamming the door on the way out. Carol looked after the door, he had stormed out and couldn't help feeling guilty. This was his house to, and she was just a guest, who had clearly overstayed their welcome.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be alright" Daryl said, drawing her out of her thoughts. However, despite, Daryl's reassurance, Carol didn't feel like having dinner after the night's event and decided to just go to bed.

After Carol went to bed, Daryl decided to stay up, to see if Merle would come back that night. He didn't want to say it in front of Carol, but he did worry about his brother. He had just gotten out of jail, he didn't want him off doing something stupid and getting in trouble all over again.

Daryl decided he would have a cigarette, it would help calm his nerve while he waited for Merle. He grabbed a pack and his lighter as he headed out to the front porch. He had just lit his cigarette when he saw Merle walking in past the gate at the front of the house.

"You done being an ass?" Daryl muttered through his cigarette in his mouth as he eyed Merle wearily. Merle just continued walking slowly as he neared Daryl. Daryl couldn't help noticing Merle was dragging his leg, a tale sign he had been drinking. When Merle finally reached Daryl he stood there, looking down. He made no comment, or movement that indicated he was gonna leave anytime soon, so Daryl took out another cigarette, and weaved it in front of Merle. Merle looked up and that's when Daryl saw his face. The shock of what he saw there, caused Daryl eyes and mouth to open wide, as his cigarette fell out of his mouth, and hit the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

The minute Merle had seen her, and recognized her he felt it again. The over whelming and crushing guilt. She didn't know it was him, of course who had done her wrong all those years, but he knew it was her. It had been a few years, and she had grown out her hair, from that dike haircut, but it was her eyes that gave her away. They were still blue as the ocean. He could feel the flames of hell rising up in him, ready to burn him alive, and scorch him, for the sins he had committed against her, he needed to escape.

"Merle I" she had started to say when he shoved past her, trying his hardest not to touch her. He took off like a bat outta hell. He hopped on Daryl bike, the one he had taken early to the strip club. He needed to escape, he needed to get away. He took off and headed towards the bar.

He had drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. Before the feeling started to stop a little bit. Merle could only describe the feeling like that of drowning. It felt like someone had pushed him into a frozen lake, like for the ones for ice fishing. Underneath the ice, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't talk. He was just drowning in his own guilt.

He had been drinking for a least a few hours when he thought it might be safe to go back home. He needed her gone. He wouldn't be able function around her. He needed to convince Daryl to get rid of her. _Daryl_ , he thought. That kid had no idea, what he had done, by moving that woman into their house.

…..

A few hours later he drove home. He was stumbling as he went. He was drunk, of course. He had just reached the gate when he saw Daryl on the porch. He couldn't bare to look at him, he dragged himself closer and closer to the house, he was about to reach the door when he heard Daryl.

"You done being an ass" he turned face down towards his brother. He had to try and convince him to get rid of her. He had to, for his own sanity. Just then, he remembered her eyes, the way they had looked that day. The thought alone was enough to make him cry. Unable to hold it in any longer he raised his head and looked at Daryl.

…

(Present)

….

In his brother's eyes for the first time ever he saw tears. Merle had been crying! Daryl was floored. He had never seen Merle, cry, ever. Not even when he was a little kid being beaten by their daddy. Merle was a man's man. So nothing had prepared Daryl for what he was seeing.

"What the hell's gotten into you Merle?" Daryl said worried.

"You on drugs again? You know you ain't supposed to be on that shit" Daryl stared saying

"The woman…" Merle said. Daryl was confused _"What women? He couldn't mean Carol could he?_ He thought.

"Carol?" Daryl asked confused, hoping she wasn't what Merle meant.

"Yea, that one" Merle said,

"You gotta get rid of her Daryl" Daryl looked an Merle at first annoyed, but then shocked when he realized Merle had called him by his first name, no baby brother, or Darlena, just Daryl, that meant only one thing, Merle was serious.

"Leave it alone Merle, she ain't gonna cause you trouble" Daryl started saying, not wanting Carol to leave their house.

"You don't get it, baby brother" Merle said, very serious as he leaned forward, and grabbed Daryl roughly by the collar dragging him forward.

"Get rid of her, that way it'll be you and me, the way it's 'sposed to be"

"Before it's too late" he said.

Daryl was getting beyond pissed now, and roughly shoved Merle off of him.

"Before what's too late?" he challenged.

"Before you ruin, any chance of being "just friends" with her, before you see her in a world on pain, and before you see her hate you" Merle said.

"She could never hate me" Daryl said. There was no way Carol could hate him? Was there _?_ However the very serious tone of Merle was starting to make him doubt himself.

"Oh you better believe there is baby brother, because you see, this ain't the first time I meet your sweet little Carol-lina" Merle said full of remorse.

This new confession was enough to make Daryl instantly worried. _Oh no, had Merle tried to pick her up back in the day? Had he actually succeed? Or maybe he had robbed her outside a grocery store, or broke into her house!_ Daryl groaned sick at the many possibilities, none of which were good, before he voiced his thoughts.

"Tell me you didn't rob her back in the day" Daryl groaned, worried his brother had.

"I wish it was something as little as that" Merle said. Sounding very ashamed.

"You see, sugar tits is the reason I was in the slammer," Merle said.

Daryl was instantly confused, "I thought you went to jail, because of a bar fight, how does Carol tie into you making dumb ass decisions?" he said unsure of how the dots connected.

"I was there, because of what I did to her. I was drinking, trying to block it out" he said,

"I was so angry about it, I decided the best way to deal with it, was to get thrown in jail" Merle said. Unable to look at Daryl.

Daryl meanwhile, was experiencing something he didn't know he could feel. Fear. He had thought fear had been literally beaten out of him, when he was just a little kid by their father. However Merle was proving to him, that he could in fact, still feel it.

"Merle, enough fucking around. What did you do to her?" Daryl asked genuinely scared. As he tried to prepare himself for whatever Merle had done.

Merle looked Daryl in the eyes, as he finally confessed his sin.

"I killed her little girl" he said at last.


	24. Chapter 24

"You piece of shit! Daryl yelled as he punched his brother in the face. Merle who had drunken quite a lot that night, fell to the ground with ease.

"God damn it, Merle! Daryl yelled overcome with emotion. He couldn't believe it, Merle was the son of a bitch who had run down Carol's daughter Sophia a few years back.

"Dick" Merle groaned from the ground. Pissed off, Daryl kicked him in the leg, and then in the stomach. As he glared at his brother with hard disapproving eyes. Merle returned the glare, holding his sides. With a vicious yet broken and defeated stare.

"I was high, on drugs, driving down the street, when I dropped my cigarettes, I bent down to grab them. I never saw her coming" Merle said.

"I didn't mean it Daryl"

"I didn't mean it" Merle said over and over. Clearly traumatized, by what he had done. Daryl watched his brother repeating himself huddled in a fetal position on the ground. Daryl was torn, he wanted to comfort his brother, but he would never be able to forgive him for what he done, and neither would Carol.

"Carol" Daryl said, suddenly remembering her. How could he tell her this? Should he tell her this? Of course he should, but Merle's words ran through his mind.

" _She would hate you"_ he wanted to believe, that Carol wouldn't, couldn't hate him.But given the facts, that was a very real possibility. Over whelmed by everything, Daryl stormed into the woods, leaving Merle on the ground, he needed to clear his head and figure out what to do about Carol.

….

Carol woke the next morning, after sleeping horribly, she had dreamed about Sophia. She woke up and went into the kitchen expecting to see Daryl or even Merle, but no one greeted her this morning. She walked into the kitchen to make coffee when she saw a note on the table. She recognized Daryl's handwriting.

 _Got called into work early, money for a cab on the table_

 _-Daryl_

Carol was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to have coffee with him this morning, but she didn't want to hold him back from work either. She had coffee, got ready and called a cab. She went to work and everything seemed normal, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling that Daryl was avoiding her. She didn't know what she had done, to cause him to retreat from her, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. She took out her phone, during lunch time, and called the shop.

"Hello" a voice said, Carol recognized it wasn't Daryl's instantly. _He must be pretty busy, he couldn't even come to the phone._ She thought.

"Hi, I was calling to see if Daryl was available, but it doesn't seem so" Carol said sad.

"Um just tell him I called, my name is Carol Peletier" she said.

"Carol?" the voice said. Recognizing her name.

"Yes?" she said curious

'You own the Subaru right?" the man said.

"I do" she said.

"Well when were you planning on picking it up?" The voice said.

"Oh, is it done!" Carol said happy she could finally get her car back. _This must have been why Daryl had rushed off to work, to fix her car, and get it to her as soon as possible._ She thought.

"It's been done for weeks" the voice said. Carol stopped everything she was doing, and asked the man to repeat himself.

"Excuse me?" she said

"The Subaru? It's been done for weeks" the voice repeated. Carol thanked the man and promised to come by and pick it up. What was going on? Her car had been done for weeks? But Daryl said he found another problem, he wouldn't lie to her, would he? Carol was torn. She decided she would go home and talk to Daryl, there must have been a misunderstanding.

…..

After she got off work, she called a cab, and was heading to their house. Carol couldn't shake this feeling she was having all day, ever since she got off the phone with the body shop. What was going on? Why did she feel as though she was a character in a horror film? She had this feeling of dread, like she was getting closer, and closer to her death. The cab pulled into her driveway and Carol noticed Daryl's truck was here, but so was her Subaru. What was going on? She got out of the car when she looked and saw Daryl sitting on the porch, he looked nervous. She neared him, suddenly scared.

"Daryl?" she asked uncertain. He looked up at her and muttered dreaded words.

"We need to talk" he said

"What is it? What's wrong "Carol asked. She had never seen Daryl look so distraught. Her stomach had dropped the moment she heard him say the dread words, we need to talk. It had been several minutes before he said anything. All this waiting was only freaking Carol out more.

"You're scaring me, Daryl what's going on?" she said.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"Leaving? Leaving? For what, work? Like out of town?" She asked quickly panicking.

"Leaving, as in out of state. Merle got a good job offer, and he thinks he can get me one to" Daryl said unable to look at her. He heard her gasp painfully, he didn't need to look up, and he could tell she was crying. He just couldn't bare the thought that it was him who was causing her pain.

"How could you just leave?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, 'but this, yeh can stay at the house for as long as yeh need, also" he said.

"Here" he said holding up her keys.

"The car's done." He said somberly. Knowing that this was it, the last reason he had to ever speak to Carol. With this she would be forever gone from his life.

"The car's done?" Carol said spitefully. She was suddenly angry. Clearly Daryl had been lying to her after all.

"The car's been done, for weeks!" she screamed as tears feel from her eyes. Daryl's eyes went wide, how did she know the car had been done for weeks?

"So I can only assume, you've been waiting to give me back the car, till I had a job, and money!" she yelled. She started fumbling through her purse looking for her checkbook and a pen.

"Carol that's not" he started to say,

"I don't want "he tried to convey, before she cut him off

"So how much do I owe you?" she snarled

"This is clearly about money, you fixed my car"

"A business transaction, nothing more." She spat

"I don't want" he started to say getting annoyed, when she cut him off again.

"Tell me" she screamed, tears staining her face.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING MONEY!" he screamed. Carol eyes went wide, and Daryl's hand went to his hair, practically pulling his own hair out. How could he get her to understand? He was trying to spare her the pain of knowing.

Him and Merle had decided they would leave for a little bit, eventually they figured Carol would move out, and after a few months they could come back, her none the wiser. It was a half assed plan, he knew, but he was trying to spare her the anguish. He knew thought that wasn't all. He was also trying to spare himself of the pain of her hating him. He looked at her through his shaggy hair, unable to look her directly in the eye.

"I care about you, Carol your the" he paused, still unable to speak the truth. Carol couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was in pain.

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked painfully

"Why are you leaving me?" she said. The broken way she had said that, had put him over the edge. She deserved to know the truth. He had to tell her, despite the fact that he was terrified of losing her.

"Because it was Merle" he said finally. Ashamed.

"What was Merle? Carol asked confused

Daryl gulped one last time, as he finally looked her in the eye. His eyes were full of pain and tears as he grabbed her shoulders and said something Carol would never forget.

"It was Merle who killed Sophia"

 **Author's note: Hey guys, so what did you think? I wrote this entire story around this one chapter. Did it go the way you thought it would? Please read and review, I would love to hear from you, also special shout out to** **fangirl8494. Thanks for the feedback and support!**


	25. Chapter 25

"What? Why would you, how can you say that!" Carol started saying getting instantly uncomfortable.

"Because it's true…, he told me " Daryl said, Carol could hear a panicking tremor in his voice. It was a pitch she knew all too well. Fear.

"Carol, I'm so sorry I didn't know, that he" Daryl said as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. Afraid she would slip away at any moment. Carol was panting now, she cradled her face in her hands, as her eyes began to sting with tears. She tried to put it out of her mind, make it seem like it didn't matter, that it didn't change anything. But she knew she couldn't, it changed everything. The things she had learned today, she could never unlearn.

Suddenly Carol felt the world closing in or her, and she had to get away. She roughly shoved at Daryl chest to push him to the side, and to get him to release her. Her eyes shone with tears, as his mirrored hers and she yelled a slurs of words at him, that were too painful for him to ever repeat.

"Carol I-"he said his voice desperate and painful, as if someone was rubbing sandpaper down his throat.

"Stop!" She screamed. Her own pain suddenly giving her strength.

"Just stop" she sobbed as she gasped between tears, then she looks at the keys in her hand, and she knew where she needed to go. She suddenly turned and started running to where she knew her car was. She could hear his boots scrape the gravel behind her,

He couldn't let her go, especially not in this condition, she could hurt herself, he was waging an internal war. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to lose, her. He wanted to beg her to stay, but his fear won out, and nothing came outta his mouth. He was going to chase after her, when a strong arm held him in place.

"Let me go her baby brother" Merle said, as headed off to get Daryl truck and chase Carol down.

Carol had taken off, and drove her car into the night. She knew where she was going, and she knew she needed to be alone. Being around Daryl was too painful right now. The tears burned her eyes, as she wiped at them roughly, trying to see the road. After a 15 minute drive she pulled into Grady's Memorial Cemetery.

She pulled her car over, and walked into the dark cemetery. She knew where she was going, 3 rows over fifth tomb on the left. She stopped in front of the tomb stone, that read Sophia Peletier. Carol fell to her knees then and tried her best to remain silent. She hoped that if she was silent the pain would leave her, stop torturing her, and find someone else. Of course it didn't. She openly sobbed, for finally finding out the truth. She had always wanted to know, who it was that had run down Sophia that day several years ago, but now that she knew, it was more than she could ever deal with. She looked at the grave of her daughter, and realized it was the second time she ever been here. The first of course when they buried her. Carol felt haunted by this place, as if coming here made everything real. When she was here she could no longer deny, that Sophia was gone from this world. She bowed her head and talked to Sophia asking her for forgiveness, for being a terrible mom, a terrible wife, and a terrible person.

….

Meanwhile, Merle cursed as he looked out into the road. There was so sign which way the women had taken off. He thought to himself _what would he do, if he found out the identity of his child's killer?_ He chuckled darkly, well he knew what he would do, but murder, didn't seem to be in Carol repertoire. What would be the second thing he would do? _Grab a beer_. He headed to the location of every bar in town he knew, hoping that she was drinking at one of them.

After visiting Sophia's grave, Carol had to find a way to make the pain stop. She decided she was gonna drink herself into oblivion. She got in the car and head to the bar, on the outskirts of town.

Merle had checked 7 different bars already, maybe Carol hadn't gone to any. He knew of one more, on the outmost skirt of town, the bar was where only people who didn't want to be found went. He hoped she was there.

"Gimme me a nother" Carol slurred having her 8th drink that night. The bartender obeyed and just decided he was gonna hand her the bottle. Merle had just walked in, and was scanning the bar, when his eyes landed on her. She had killed nearly a bottle of moonshine, by the time Merle had tracked her down, she was clearly inebriated. He could smell her from a mile away, she smelled like a moonshine factory.

"Y'allright mouse? You know, you can go blind drinking all that" Merle said. Carol said nothing, so he tried again.

"Darlin' I…." he started before realizing he wanted to be more sincere.

"M'sorry about Sophia" he said finally.

"You're sorry?" Carol chucked darkly. As she raised her head from the bar table. Merle couldn't help noticing her once clear and clean blue eyes, were now tainted with hatred and malice.

"Fuck you" she spat. Merle cringed at her venomous words. He knew she was inconsolable. Merle, had never found himself in such a hopeless situation ever before. However, he knew had to shock her into realizing he would do anything to help repent for her daughter. Merle reached into the back of his pants, as he pulled a gun from it.

Merle set the gun down in front of her. Carol locked at him darkly as she looked back to the gun and then to him.

"Go on take it woman" Merle said. As he raised his hands up.

"I'm ready to die, to repent for what I did to yer little girl" Merle said. Carol picked up the gun, as she aimed it at Merle. _Did she have what it took to pull the trigger? To kill Merle? To avenge Sophia?_ She thought.

Carol shook from anger, but also from the alcohol. There were a few tense passing seconds of silence before Carol lowered the gun.

"I'm not gonna shoot you" Carol said. As she tossed the gun on the bar table.

"I can't kill, no matter how much I loved her" Carol slurred

"It's not what Sophia would want, she would want me to forgive you, and eventually I will." She said painfully.

"But until then, stay the hell away from me" she said as she grabbed the bottle and continued drinking. Merle sighed knowing he need to give the women her space, he turned and left the bar with his metaphorical tail between his legs.


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl stayed up the entire night, thinking about the events that had happened. He began to think of how he used to be, cynical and cold. He always expected the worse in people. He was convinced life was full of pain, and disappointment. But then he met Carol, and she changed his world. With Carol by his side, he saw the good in people, he marveled at their strength and their good intentions, he was welcomed with open arms, and experienced friendship, happiness, and love. However as soon as she left his life, he once again, started to feel cold. He was becoming consumed with abonnement, loneliness, and grief. For as he always feared would happen, she had driven her car out of his life.

The next morning, Merle awoke to an empty house, he knew Daryl had gone to work. Merle sighed, knowing he had once again, fucked things up with Daryl. Merle had a flashback of all the times he had been awful to Daryl.

When they were kids, and him belittled Daryl, for crying at their mom's funeral. Him kicking him off him when Daryl begged him not to leave him with their dad. Him teasing Daryl for not being able to score a chick at the bar.

Merle couldn't help feeling guilty about all the times he knew he had hurt Daryl. He knew he was a shit brother, he knew he had done Daryl wrong, but he wanted to try to fix it, and hope it wasn't too late. Merle got dressed and headed to the local bar, he needed to speak to the bar manager.

5 days, came and went, without Merle, ever seeing or speaking to Daryl. He was starting to get worried, maybe he had finally pushed Daryl over the edge, and away for good. On the 5th night, Merle came back home late, and was surprised to see a light on from the living room. He opened the door and saw Daryl sitting on the couch with a beer in hand. Daryl looked at him but didn't say anything. Merle looked at his baby brother and felt horrible. Daryl looked like shit, gruff beard, oily dirty hair, tattered shirt and pants. He looked like he hadn't showered even more than usual. He had huge dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days, and Merle knew for a fact, that he hadn't been eating.

Merle had enough of this not talking shit. He wanted to fix things with Daryl. He walked right over to the living room and sat on the opposite couch so he was facing Daryl.

"You look like shit Merle, whatch been doing all day?" Daryl said, trying not to look at Merle directly. Afraid his eyes would give him away. That Merle would see, that he was drowning in a sea of sorrow, since she left. That every day she had been gone, was killing him.

"What the hell's your problem, baby bro? You been whining and sulking more than a damn teenage girl on the rag," Merle said.

"I ain't sulking, and since when the fuck do you care?" Daryl snarled, as he drank his beer. He couldn't help being mean to Merle. It was his fault she was gone. If he hadn't come home, things would be different.

Merle groaned annoyed, sometimes Daryl could be such a fucking child.

"I always fucking cared" Merle snarled, he was getting annoyed, this conversation was getting dangerously emotional, and both Daryl and him sucked at anything emotional.

Sensing his brother's uncomfortableness Daryl decided it was now or never with Merle.

"My life is shit, it's always been shit. No matter how hard I work at it," he yelled

"It's never going to get better, I'm never gonna be more than some redneck hick"

"I had nothing to live for, an asshole father, no friend, no mother, and a brother who **abandoned** me!" Daryl yelled.

"You were supposed to look out for me, to be there for me!" Daryl shook with rage and years of pent up aggression.

"You fuck up everything Merle"

"I had a good job, I finally had friends, and I had CARO" suddenly realizing his mistake Daryl shut down.

Merle eyes went wide. _Carol_.

He thought Daryl was just mad at him, because of what had happened with Carol's daughter, but now he could see what was really happening. How could be so stupid! Of course, the fact that Daryl never showed interest in any woman, is the reason Merle hadn't seen it. Merle had tried making a man out of Daryl for years, but nothing ever caught his brother's eye, until something did.

It was so obvious now, the way Daryl smirked when she was around, going to jail because of her, moving her into his house, sulking for days on end and starving himself. His baby brother was in love with Carol!

"Why didn't you just tell me, you were in love with her baby bro" Merle smirked knowing he had hit the nail on the head.

"I ain't in love with shit" Daryl said. Merle smirked, so his brother was in denial huh? He could get Daryl to spill his guts. He just needed a little push, and if there was anything in this world Merle was good at, it was pushing people's buttons.

"Well then, I guess you don't mind, if she starts shacking up with Martinez. He said he saw her a day ago" Merle lied. He knew he had gotten his brother's attention.

"I mean, she is a good lucking woman, I bet Martinez could show her a good time"

"He could just lick that.." oofff! Merel said as Daryl punch him in the face.

Merle looked up shocked. Daryl had just punch him square in the face! So hard in fact, it had knocked him off the sofa!

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Daryl snarled at him.

"You tell Martinez to keep his hands off my woman!"

"Carol is mine" Daryl gasped as the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant to say all that shit. Especially not to Merle, but the thought of Carol with anybody else made his stomach turn.

Clap Clap Clap ! Merle Clapped.

"Well about time baby brother" Merle said, as he massaged his jaw. Daryl snarled at him, as he realized what had happened. Merle had played him, Merle knew he was in love with Carol. He just wanted him to say it, that way once it was out in the open, he wouldn't be able to deny it, or bottle it up again. Daryl groaned, he knew now, that Merle wouldn't let up, he would have to man up, he would have to find Carol, and bring her back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Carol stared at her computer monitor at the tiny clock in the left hand corner. It finally turned 5:00. Carol clocked out from work, and started heading to her car. She sighed overwhelmed. It had been 5 days since she left the Dixon house.

In those 5 days, she had moved in temporarily with Maggie. She had shown up at her doorstep in the early morning after her encounter with Merle Dixon at the bar, and Maggie had taken her in with open arms. Carol hadn't been back ever since, but she knew she had to eventually, to get her remaining things, that were still at the Dixons house. Carol was dreading going back. She didn't want to see either of the Dixon's, for two very different reasons. Merle because she was afraid, she would go back on her word, and try to kill him. Daryl because she couldn't stand the heartache. She loved him so much, even after everything that happened, but she couldn't be with him. Her heart ached with the pain of what could have been. However she knew, she would always hate Merle, and couldn't put Daryl in that position, to be put In the middle of their strife. As much as Carol loved him she knew, love wouldn't be enough.

Carol was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed the little flash, from a camera, just a few yards away, coming from a parked car in the parking lot of the home depot.

Click

The camera clicked, as it took a picture, unbeknownst to Carol, she was the subject. The man on the other side of the camera, saved the picture, and picked up his phone, ready to call his employer. The phone rang shrill for a few minutes before the line clicked.

"Yes" a man said.

"Hello Ed, you told me to call you if there was any changes." The man with the camera said.

"Yes, and" Ed said annoyed.

"I thought you would like to know, she's moved out of the redneck den" the camera man said.

"Excellent, let's move forward with the plan Philip, I need her gone, I got served the bitch's divorcee papers at the work the other day. I gotta stop her, or she's gonna take all my hard earned money" Ed snarled.

"Don't worry Ed, she'll be gone by the end of the day" Philip smiled as he ended the call. He turned on his car, and pulled out of the parking lot, tailing Carol's car.

Carol had been too distracted to know she was being followed. After about twenty minutes she pulled into Maggie apartment complex, and started to drive into the underground parking structure. She shivered a little, she couldn't help shaking the feeling, but for someone reason being in an underground parking structure scared her. She quickly found a spot, and turned off her car.

She had decided she would make a mad dash for the elevator, when she got out and started walking quickly towards the elevator, when her phone started ringing.

Carol yelped a little, startled by the call. She stopped walking, as she shuffled through her bag a little before finding her phone. Carol locked down and recognized the lawyer's number.

"Hello?" Carol answered.

"Ah Carol, it's Attorney Michonne Smith, I just wanted to touch base with you, and let you know Ed was served the Divorce paper's yesterday." Michonne said happily.

"Really?" Carol said excited. _Finally good news_ , she thought. She could use some good news.

"Yes, the court date is a week from today, after that you will finally be divorced, congratulations" Michonne said.

"Oh thank you I'm so hap-"Carol had started to stay when she got distracted from a _**swish**_ sound from behind her. She was about to turn and investigate the source of the sound when she felt a sharp blinding pain in the back of her head. Carol was about to cry out, from the pain, when she saw the gravel racing towards her and smash into her face. Hey eyes wearily looked forward and noticed her phone had fallen a few feet away.

"Carol?" Michonne had asked still on the phone. Carol tried to stretch out her arms, to reach her phone, but the pain was debilitating. Her vision was becoming clouded, and she knew she was losing consciousness.

"Caro" Michonne was saying when the phone was snapped shut, effectively ending the call.

"You won't need this for a little while" Philip's voice said, as Carol's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Carol's eye opened, as the room she was in came into focus. She way lying on a wooden floor. She tried to open her other eye, only to realize it was swollen shut. _Where was she? How did she get here?_ She couldn't remember. One minute she had been on the phone with her lawyer Michonne, and the next, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before she faded into darkness. She pushed herself off the floor, and noticed she was in a wooden room. She looked around realizing it was a cabin of some sort.

She wondered absently how long she had been out, a few days. Maybe even only a few hours? She couldn't tell the difference. Carol was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of a door unlocking. She lifted her head up to get a better view of whatever or whoever had put her here. She hardened herself as she saw a man walk in. The man was tall, and had brown hair, Carol couldn't help thinking this man was rather attractive, but then she saw it, what stood out the most to Carol was his eye. He had only one eye! The other was covered by an eye patch. Carol tried to calm herself down, as she felt a chill run up her spine.

"So I see you're awake" the man spoke with a calm even tone. Carol gulped as she tried to calm her rapid beating heartbeat.

"Who are you?" Carol asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Me? Well my name is Phillip, but I'm better known by my professional name, the Governor" he said. Carol gulped one more time.

"I don't know you, I'm not supposed to be here, and I think there's been some mistake" Carol started saying. When she heard him laugh.

"No, your right where you supposed to be Carol" He said grinning mischievously.

"You see, I was hired to kill you, Ed was very specific about where and how" The Governor said chilling Carol right to the core.

Ed had hired a hit man to kill her, this was it, and she was a goner, instead of feeling hopeless and afraid like Carol thought she would be, she was suddenly angry. She was tired of being afraid and living in fear, if she was gonna die, she was going to do it her way, swinging!

"Well get on with it already" Carol said darkly. The Governor's eye opened surprised by the women's sudden gusto. He had expected crying, begging, screaming, certainly but not this. Her defiance angered him, and without warning he slapped her hard in the face. Carol's check stung from where he had slapped her. He then grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

"Don't tell me how to do my job bitch!" The Governor spat in her face.

"I'll kill you when I'm good and ready, and your little hick boyfriend too" he said. At this admission Carol's eye went wide. It was bad enough they were gonna kill her, but they were going to try to kill Daryl to. They couldn't, she wouldn't let them, and she was determine to keep him safe.

Just then the Governor pulled out Carol's phone and waved it in front of her face.

"You gonna call your little redneck boyfriend for help" the Governor mocked, as he pressed the call button on Carol's phone. The phone started ringing. Carol eye narrowed. She wouldn't involve him, she wouldn't endanger him. It didn't matter what they did to her, but she wouldn't let them hurt Daryl.

Ring! Ring! Ring! the phone rang. Each ring was like a stab wound to Carol's heart. Carol prayed silently that he wasn't there, that he wouldn't pick up, that he was so hurt by her departure that he never wanted to speak of her ever again. However on the fourth ring the line clicked and she heard Daryl's voice.

"Hello? Carol?" Daryl said urgently. Carol cringed, even though the phone she could hear the desperation in his voice. The Governor locked at her expectantly, _cry, beg him to safe you!_ Carol could practically here his thoughts screaming at her. Carol turned her head away from the phone in silent resistance.

'Carol? Are yah there?" Daryl asked

The Governor growled angry at her resistance. He grabbed her once again by the hair and shoved her face into the phone. She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't make a sound. Carol was steely in her resolve.

"Carol please, say something" Daryl pleaded.

Seeing that she wasn't going to make a sound the Governor had enough. He let go of her hair and reached for the knife, stripped to his leg _. He could make her scream_. He thought. He grabbed his buck hunting knife and stabbed Carol right in the leg! Carol involuntarily gasped painfully. However that little gasp was all Daryl needed to know she was there.

"Carol! What happened! Are you 'kay? Carol eyes filled with tears, as she bit her lip trying to stop her whimpering.

"Talk to me woman! Damn it" Daryl yelled letting anger seep into his once worried voice. At this the Governor twisted the knife causing Carol to cry out in pain

"Daryl! She screamed, her voice full of pain.

"Stay away! Forget about me don't come here!" She screamed as the Governor yanked the phone away.

"You have one hour, come alone or I'll kill her! I'll text you the address." The Governor sneered as he hung up the phone."

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? Please read and review! Thanks**


	29. Chapter 29

"Shit! Fucking! Shit! "Daryl cussed at the top of his lungs. Unable to control the anger and pain he felt, as he kicked a nearby side table in his living room, snapping the leg off. One minute he was happy and hopeful when he felt a vibration in his pocket and saw Carol's name flash across the screen of his cell phone. The next, the world had gone to shit.

What was he gonna do? Some asshole had kidnapped Carol and was going to kill her! Should he call the police? _He couldn't risk it._ Should he tell Merle? _Like that asshole would care._

Daryl glanced at his cell phone and noted the time 7:05pm. He had one hour to get to the location the stranger had given him the address to. Daryl kicked the table again feeling hopeless. He knew somehow Ed was behind this, and he knew, this was a trap. If he went after Carol he would die. If he didn't go after Carol she would die. Daryl knew there was no coming back from this, it was simply do or die.

He fell to his knees in agony, the tension in his heart becoming unbearable. If he had just stopped her from leaving, none of this would have happened. _It was his fault she was in trouble_ , he thought as a hot salty tear dripped down his face. He pulled his hair, trying to rack his mind for a plan. Just then he heard the front door slam.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor Darlenna?" Merle said as he entered the living room. Daryl said nothing as he stood up and turned to Merle.

"Merle git yer ass outta here" Daryl yelled trying to mask his pain. However, Merle could tell something was wrong immediately.

"What happened baby brother?" Merle said with a serious face.

"It's none of yer business Merle so butt out asshole," Daryl said annoyed.

"Your right boy, I am an asshole, but I'm also your asshole brother, you got a problem, I got yer back," Merle said.

"You ain't gotta fix my problems anymore, we ain't kids," Daryl said, determined to not let Merle get involved.

"No we ain't, but were still brothers," Merle said. Daryl looked at Merle, unsure if he should tell him what had happened, however despite his better judgment he decided to tell Merle.

"That asshole got her and he's gonna kill her, they called me and told me to come alone and try to rescue her. I got one hour before he blows her brains out" Daryl said as he struggled to keep himself together. Merle listened not needing to ask who the "her" Daryl was referring to was.

"Well, then what the hell are we doing here?" Merle snarled.

"Time to nut up or shut up baby brother, we protect what's ours, let's go get your woman," Merle said with a smile as he pulled a gun from his back pocket. Daryl just stared at him in shock.

"Did you not hear me Merle? They'll kill 'er if they see yah, I ain't risking it" Daryl snapped.

"Then I won't let 'em see me" Merle countered.

"Besides I owe sugar tits, she could have killed me, but she didn't," Merle said. Daryl raised an eyebrow not sure what Merle was talking about, but weighed his options in his mind. Given any circumstance things were usually better without Merle, but when the going got tough and you were backed into a corner, you definitely wanted a tough redneck on your side. Having finally decided what to do Daryl spoke up.

"You got another gun?" he asked, as Merle's smile grew tenfold.

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? You didn't think Daryl was going alone did ya? Hahaha no way! I was having the hardest time writing this chapter, starting to have writer's block X_X. Anyhow, please read and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Carol's emotions were running wild after The Governor had taken her cellphone away again _._ Once again she was in need of saving, once again she was dragging Daryl down with all her problems. _Would he really come?_ She thought for a second before her mind answered _, Of course_! Carol was beside herself with grief and guilt. She didn't want to be the reason Daryl got killed.

"Let's see if your redneck boyfriend gives a shit about you" The Governor smirked as he slammed the cabin door shut leaving Carol to bleed out on the floor. Carol stared at the door for a few minutes before her vision started to get blurry. She glanced down at her leg, where the Governor had stabbed her. It was a pretty deep cut, the area she was currently sitting in was starting to get drenched in her blood. She needed to do something, or at the rate she was bleeding, she would be dead before the hour. She reached up to her long sleeve dress shirt, as she ripped the sleeves off. She shook from her body going into shock. She blinked a few times to get her vision back into focus, as she clumsily tied the shirt shard around the top of her leg, to make a makeshift tourniquet. She winced painfully as she tightened it above the knife wound. She looked around the room, for some escape besides the door. She had to get out, to escape, she had to warn Daryl not to come. She quickly noticed there were no windows in this room. And no other door besides the one The Governor had come through. She looked at the floor for any openings, or crawl space, only to find that she once again was out of luck. Carol sighed in frustration as she started getting dizzy again, she needed a minute to rest. She started dragging herself towards the farthest corner of the wall away from the door. She painfully dragged herself until she was propped up against the wall, with her back. She closed her eyes as she tried to rest her tortured mind.

….

The drive with Daryl was completely silent. Merle glanced at him a few times worried. After Daryl had decided to let Merle come along with him, they came up with a quick plan, and then Daryl started driving them to their destination.

Merle noticed that while Daryl was normally silent, today he was dead silent the whole drive as if he was preparing himself for the task at hand, Merle knew his brother, and he knew, Daryl was preparing himself for war. He knew his baby brother intended to kill tonight. Merle looked at Daryl weakly. He wished there was something he could do to make things easier for Daryl, but emotional shows of affections made them both uncomfortable. So he opted for silence.

Daryl drove them for about thirty minutes before he stopped a mile from the destination and pulled over.

"Get out," he said.

"Whatcha talking about baby brother?" Merle said, happy to be spoken to.

"Tell ya what boy, we didn't agree to yah dropping me a mile away. " Merle said.

"They probably have the whole area under surveillance within a mile radius"

"Besides I can't drive you to the front door with me, "Daryl said.

"Ya Ya," Merle said, as he reached behind him and pulled a bag full of weapons from the back seat.

"Don't get killed baby brother" Merle said, Daryl smirked before quoting a line Merle used to say a lot back in the days when they were kids.

"Nothing kills a Dixon, but a Dixon" Daryl smirked.

Merle returned the grin, before saluting Daryl and hopped out of the truck. He stomped into the woods and was soon out of sight. Daryl pulled back into the road and drove further into the woods until he saw a cabin in the distance.

"You have reached your destination," Siri said. Daryl turned Siri off and opened his glove box, as he slipped a glock in the waistband of his pants. He then grabbed his trusty crossbow and turned off his truck. This was it. _Do or Die_ Daryl thought as opened the truck door and started walking towards the cabin. He was probably within 10 feet of the cabin when the door opened and a one-eyed man came out holding a shotgun.

"Ahhh 7:05 right on time," he said smirking,

"I appreciate a man who punctual Daryl."

"Who the fuck are you" Daryl snarled in return.

"How rude of me, I'm Philip, but you can call me the Governor. "he said.

"Where's Carol? What have you done with her?" Daryl screamed.

"Answer me! Or I'mma kick your ass" he said as he aimed the crossbow at the Governor.

"Oh don't worry, she's fine, just peachy," The Governor said with a smile.

"Now lower your weapon, or I'll have my man shoot her in the back of the head, your choice," The Governor said as he showed Daryl the walkie talkie he pulled from his back pocket. Daryl glared but lowered his crossbow.

"Good boy," The Governor said, and as soon as the words left the Governor's mouth Daryl could hear a set of footsteps coming up from behind him. He gritted his teeth knowing what was about to happen next wasn't pretty.

 _ **WHACK!**_

The butt end of a shotgun hit the back of his head, and the world went dark.

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Is Daryl gonna be okay? Is Carol still alive? Please read and review**


	31. Chapter 31

Carol's mouth feel open in horror as she saw Daryl's body get tossed in the room with her. He was unconscious and bleeding out a huge gash on the back of his head. Carol eyes quickly searched him looking for any other wounds.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend" The Governor smirked as he slammed the door shut, leaving them alone. Carol's hands shook as she tried to reach out for Daryl. She needed to know he was okay. She was about to start crawling towards him, and touch his shoulders when he suddenly stirred.

"Son of a bitch" Daryl muttered grabbing his head. He couldn't believe he had to let the Governor's men get the jump on him like that. He could hear those assholes from a mile away, but if he didn't get taken, he knew he would never find Carol.

He then opened his eyes as he looked around the wooden cabin. Where the fuck was he? He saw the door, some blood marks on the floor, a bed, and a nightstand, but no Carol. W _here was she?_ He thought as he turned around to get a look at him. Just then he saw her, a shocked expression on her face matching his own. She was alive!

He quickly scanned her and took in her condition. Her shirt had been ripped open down the front, and her sleeves had been torn clean off. Her hair was a mess, one of her eyes was swollen barely open, and she had cuts and bruises on her very pale face. But what scared him was her leg. His eyes narrowed to where she had made a makeshift tourniquet. Just above her knee to stop the bleeding, of what looked to be a bad knife wound. His breaths came out shallowed and short against his chapped lips. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode _. He would kill the Governor if it was the last thing he did._ Consumed with his rage, things went silent for a few minutes, and all he could hear was Carol's ragged breaths.

"Daryl?" she said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I told you not to come! Are you okay? She asked her face softening a little.

Daryl nodded mutely, unable to take his eyes off of Carol's face. She was here, she was alive! Suddenly finding his voice, he spoke.

"I ain't alone. Merle's somewhere around here too." He said finally, wanting to give her hope of their safe escape. Carol looked at him shocked. Merle came to help her too!

"You shouldn't have involved him, he could get killed," Carol said.

"Nah… don't worry about him, that asshole gonna outlive both of us, "Daryl said, convinced himself.

"You shouldn't be here, either of you," Carol said finding her resolve.

"It's too late for me, but you can still escape, leave me behind, and run," Carol says as she started to shake.

"Carol?" he mumbles, as he took note of the fear in her eyes. Without thinking he grabbed her wrist roughly and yanked her to him, embracing her.

"Breathe, just breathe" he whispers as he held her close, stroking her hair. Carol sobbed and tried to calm her breathing. She knew she had to get him to leave her. She loved him too much to see him suffer like this. She needed to push him away, it was the only way to save him. Carol put her hands out and tried to shove him away from her.

"You need to leave Daryl,However" Carol said this time with more authority then she had previous. Daryl's eyes narrowed. Why was she telling him to leave? Was she crazy? There was no way he was gonna leave her all alone to die.

"I don't want you here, just go! I don't want some redneck following me around all the time!" She yelled trying to disguise her good intent with anger.

Daryl felt the blood rush to his head. As his frustration with Carol pushing him away rushed to the surface. Why couldn't he just tell her, that he would never leave her alone ever again, because he couldn't? Why couldn't he make her understand that he loved her with all his heart, even if she didn't feel the same way, and that every moment she had been gone, was hell on earth for him. In his rush and misguided desperate attempt to make her understand, to stop her from shutting him out, he grabbed Carol's by the back of the neck, and she stiffened, a look of fear on her face, as he pulled her towards him and closed his eyes, as he smashed his lips roughly onto her own.

In his rush to kiss Carol, Daryl missed the mark a little and only managed to kiss half of her lips. Realizing his mistake he tried to better the kiss by pressing their lips together harder. Carol's mind was stunted by this sudden unexpected display of affection. Under any different circumstance a kiss by Daryl would have been welcomed, and pleasuHowever,this kiss was demanding, assertive, and desperate. A sick feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She knew, she had put him in this position. Daryl would never have reacted this way if she hadn't tried to push him away. He did this as a last resort effort to stop her from closing the door on him for good. Carol's lips stung due to this assault on her already bruised lips. Wanting to stop it, Carol's hands pressed against his chest effectively pushing him off her. Her eyes wide as she pressed her hands to her throbbing lips, which felt bruised due to Daryl's forceful and inexperienced kiss. Daryl meanwhile stared back at her with horror, shock and disbelieve. He couldn't believe in his panic to make her understand that he had just forced himself on her like that.

"Fuck" he muttered ashamed.

 **Author's Note: CARLY KISS!** **Ahhh poor Daryl he just can't catch a break.**


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl cursed out loud as he looked at Carol who had withdrawn into herself. He instantly knew she was comparing him to Ed. Daryl knew he was a loud mouthed foul tempered Redneck but he knew he would never physically hurt her, or take advantage of her sexually, not like Ed had. He didn't want Carol to feel owned, like a piece of property. He just wanted to let her know how he felt.

"M' Sorry I didn't mean to forceyou,, " he said breaking the awkward tension after the kiss.

"Carol, I, I ain't fucking good at this shit, feelings and what not..." he started.

"But I want you to know you are my best friend, and I would never hurt you. You been kind, and encouraging, supportive, you're the best person I ever met, and I'm glad you came into my life."

"I like me when I'm with you. I'm lighter, more open, and I like that we can just be us, having coffee together, laughing together, and smiling. Carol, your smile has been the first and last thing I thought about every day for months now. I'm not sure when things changed for me, but it did, and it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way because it ain't gonna change the way I feel about you. I guess, what am I trying to say, Carol, is that I love you." Daryl finally said. Making sure not to whisper the last part. He wanted Carol to know, she was more than just some piece of ass to him, to him, she was everything.

Carol looked at him shocked by his confession. Minus the cursing, it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. This was only made better because the person telling her they loved her was Daryl. There had been many nights Carol stayed awake thinking about what Daryl thought of her, praying and wishing one day he would return her affection. Well, all the praying had paid off because apparently, he was in love with her. Carol was about to respond to Daryl shocking confession when the door slammed open and in walked the devil himself.

Ed walked in, followed by three of his hired lackeys. The three men ascended onto Daryl as he fought them back. Daryl punched one of them in the face, as the other punched Daryl in the stomach and the third man swept Daryl's feet from under him, bringing him to his knees. The first man who had been punched by Daryl recovered, and held a gun to his head stopping Daryl from lashing out, for now.

"Sit back and watch the show redneck,Carol" he said. Daryl looked forward, where Ed had made his way next to a weaken Carol. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Ed smiled demonically as he grabbed the bacCarol'shair, and dragged her to her feet. She squirmed around and tried to free herself when she heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed.

"Stop moving or I'll cut you into little pieces, right in front of your redneck boyfriend" Ed Snarled. Daryl glared and continued thrashing at the arms of the men who held him in place, forcing him to watch what was happening to Carol. Seeing Daryl in so much pain, Ed smirked and continued his assault on Carol.

He ran the cool steel blade along her cheek, and then down the side of her neck and finally down to the front of her tattered blouse. Ed smirked once more before slicing the fabric down the middle, destroying Carol shirt and slicing her bra in half. Her breast feel out of the fabric, and she was left exposed in front of Daryl. Ed palmed her breast and turned to see Daryl's reaction was not disappointing.

Daryl wanted to kill this mother fucker and his henchmen. However, he didn't want to risk him slitting Carol's throat. All he needed was Ed to be distracted, just for a minute, that's all he needed, then he could beat his lackeys and yank Carol out of the way.

As if on cue, the door swung open loudly and Merle burst through with a gun in each hand.

"Hey you sums a bitchs get off my brother" He curse, as he pumped his shotguns and took aim, and shot two of the three guys who were holding Daryl down. Ed turned his head to whip out his gun from his back pocket, and took aim at Merle, seeing Ed trying to kill his brother, Daryl lunged at him with tremendous force. He quickly used his left arm to grab Carol away from Ed, as his right hand dove to deliver a punch.

Meanwhile Merle was taking care of the last of Ed's henchmen. The man swung at Merle, but he easily dodged it, and returned a punch of his own, knocking the guy out cold.

Daryl's right hook collided with Ed's eye. Ed dappled backwards in pain, as he dropped his gun on the floor. Daryl kicked the gun away, and then punched him in the nose, breaking it, and sending blood squirting everywhere. Unsatisfied with the damage he caused, Daryl didn't let up, and he continued to tear into Ed like a wild animal destroying its prey.

Carol watched as Daryl assaulted Ed. Carol couldn't help feeling a little bit validated, as if, Daryl was paying Ed back for all the years of abuse she had suffered. If Carol was honest with herself, she enjoyed seeing Daryl beat him too much to stop him that was until she noticed Ed was no longer fighting back.

"Daryl" she screamed

"Daryl stop!" she screamed

Daryl's mind was too far gone, replaced by the violent feral redneck he was deep inside. Ed's sinister smirk, his cold beady eyes, his face, everything about him had caused Daryl to punch him again and again. It was Carol's blood curling scream that finally brought him back into reality.

"Daryl's stop! Your gonna fucking kill him!" She screamed shrewdly as she un-characteristically cursed. Daryl stopped punching Ed long enough to look at Carol confused? _Why did she ask him to stop? Didn't this man want to harm her? To kill her? Why the hell shouldn't he kill him?_ As if reading Daryl's thoughts Carol forcefully gripped his shirt, scratching him and drawing blood in the process as she forcefully shoved him off, Ed.

Merle tensed as he watched the exchange between Carol and his brother, ready to intervene should it get to rough. He knew his brother wasn't no woman beater, but with how he was snarling and lashing out, better safe than sorry.

Daryl looked as Ed's limp body fall to the floor.

"Carol? What are yer doing?" Daryl yelled angry

"Just stop Daryl!" she begged

"What the fuck Carol! He stabbed you, beat you, and somehow I'm the asshole?"

"Or do you just like getting beat on!" Daryl snarled angry. How could she tell him stop? He was doing this for her. How many times has he tried saving her from this asshole? How many times has he hurt her? It was the same old shit, and it needed to end.

Carol swallowed hard trying not to let his words tear her down, he was angry she knew, that he didn't mean it, and he was just lashing out.

"Why don't you see? I'm trying to save you! Do you want to go to prison for murder?" She yelled trying to reason with him.

Daryl's eyes went wide with realization. Of course, Carol was trying to save him, how could he even doubt her? Why was anger always his default response? Probably because it was conditioned that way from his hard upbringing. Suddenly ashamed for lashing out at her. He looked down and apologized.

Carol watched him calm down, becoming himself again. When it dawned on her, she never responded to his confession. She gently used her hand to nudge his face up, so that their eyes were locked on to one another. Daryl's eyes shifted nervously between her, and the wall behind her. Feeling uncomfortable to outright gawk at her, in her barely dressed condition. He prepared himself for what he thought he was gonna get. A well-deserved slap. However, Carol gently put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too" Carol whispered as she slowly closed the gap between them. Their lips connected in a sweet tentative kiss. Daryl eyes immediately closed, as ripples of pleasure washed over him. He raised one hand to gently cup her bruised cheek, while the other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Daryl smiled into the kiss as he replayed Carol's words in his mind _. I love you too._ He couldn't believe it, somehow he had managed to get Carol to fall in love with him _._ Carol softly nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth, as she slid her tongue into his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss. Daryl involuntarily moaned, as his hand went from her cheek into her hair, pulling her head in closer, to deepen their kiss. This kiss, unlike Daryl's previous kiss, was amazing, it was passionate, not rough and demanding. Carol smiled as she showed Daryl how a kiss was supposed to feel. He was amazed at the feelings he was having from kissing her, he could kiss her all day, every day, if she let him. He never wanted this to end. However their passion kiss was interrupted by a couching sound. They broke apart embarrassed as Merle eyed them.

"Whenever you two are done sucking each other's face like a couple of horny teenagers, we need to get the hell outta 'ere" Merle said. Carol blushed embarrassed, and Daryl's whole face and ears had turned red.

"Fuck off" Daryl said as he flipped his brother the bird. Merle smirked and raised his hand ready to return the gesture, when a shadow appeared behind Merle, and then crank of a chainsaw came to life from behind him. Merle turned around wide eyes and too late, as the blade was swung, and Merle hand was cut off, right in front of him. His hand flung into the air, spilling blood in every direction as it finally landed of the floor, in front of Daryl.

Merle?! Daryl screamed in disbelief. This had to be a bad dream! Merle feel forward to his knees, crying out as he cradled his bloody stump, reveling a pissed off Governor standing behind him.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for being patient guys, I got sick recently and was out of commission. Hope you liked this chapter, read and review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Carol read somewhere that when a traumatic event happens, time seemed to slow down and everything happens in slow motion. She was finding this to be completely untrue. It all happened so fast. One minute her heart was soaring high.

Merle had shown up and in true gangster hillby fashion had shot and killed two of Ed's henchmen. Daryl had beaten Ed to a bloody pulp and they were minutes away from walking out the door and into a bright and brilliant future.

In one minute her heart had soared and started to believe this dark and twisted tale that was her life would finally end in a happy ending. In one minute, she started to believe that a lifetime of wrongs could start to be righted. In one minute, she had started to believe again and one minute was all that it took to make all of those things disappear.

It happened so fast…

As if on cue, when her heart soared, the demons below struck. A chain was pulled and a chainsaw roared to life. She barely had time to register the sound in her brain, before her mouth feel in horror and her heart sunk quickly into the pits of her stomach. Merle's arm was cut clean from its elbow socket and feel on the ground in front of him with a THUD! His body squirted blood in a fountain ese style for he fell to his knees.

Carol blinked trying to reset her good eye. This couldn't be happening, this must be a nightmare, right? However, Merle agonizing screams brought her to the realization that this indeed was happening. Carol brought her hands to her face in horror as she let out a blood curling scream at the sight of Phillip. Merle hunched over grabbing his stub with his hand. Rocking back and forth in mind numbing pain.

Phillip smirked and laughed at the sight of Merle bleeding out on the floor before raising his chainsaw up as he neared Carol.

"I told you, I was gonna kill you Carol, and this Governor plans on keeping his promises" he said as he took a step into the room and closer to her.

Carol breathed out roughly she was in shock. This was it. This was the end. Her life began to flash before her. How she met Ed right after high school. How she cried when she became pregnant with Sophia. How the beatings became more brutal as Ed began to drink more. Those nights she cried staring out her window wishing she had the strength to leave. Then suddenly the memories changed and became brighter. She suddenly saw Daryl. They were on the side of the road where they first met.

She smiled as their time together began to flash before her eyes like something out of a movie. She closed her eyes completely blocking out everything around her. The roar of the chainsaw, Merle's screams. Her frantically beating heart warning her of her impeding death. Everything became silent until she heard a gunshot pierce her fortress of silence. Carol tried to open her eyes, she tried to see what happened. However, her eyes refuse to open. Suddenly everything around, her went dark. Carol tried to fight against the darkness but she was too tired to weak. Everything went blank, as her body feel to the ground.


	34. Chapter 34

Phillip blinked as he stumbled forward. The weight of the chainsaw in his hands suddenly becoming too much. He looked down at his stomach as he was bleeding out. What had happened? Who had shot him?

He looked up lazily as his eyes saw the smoke from a shotgun. Daryl stood behind the smoke with a deadly look in his eyes. Daryl! How had he not seen the Redneck?! He had been so focused on killing the two people in front of him that his eyes hadn't seen what was going on in his peripherals. As he had been cutting down the man in front of him and zoning in on the little rabbit shaking to the right of him, he hadn't noticed that Daryl has rolled out of his view and had taken up the shotgun his brother had dropped just out of his immediate view. The Governor feel to his knees as he gave the unconscious Carol one last look before collapsing on the floor due to blood loss.

Daryl panted as he put down the shot gun. He immediately ran to Merle and saw his brother was in rough shape. He like the Governor was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"Merle! Merle answer me" Daryl screamed. Wanting to make sure his brother was still coherent.

"Shut your yelling Darlenna." Merle muttered weakly.

Daryl let out a dry laugh. Even as his brother was bleeding out in front of him he was still an asshole.

"Hang in there Merle" Daryl said as he grabbed a phone from his back pocket and called 911.

"Officer Grimes here what's your emergency" The voice on the other line said.

"Officer Grimes, it's Daryl Dixon, there's been a shooting at a cabin out in the woods. The cross streets are Sheryl and Blackberry hurry and bring an ambulance." Daryl shouted as he hung up the phone. Just then his eyes had landed on Carol. He slowly got up and walked towards her. She was on the ground facing away from him not moving. His hands began to shake as he extended them outwards to touch her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and was immediately relieved to feel her breathing. In all the excitement, and due to her injuries, she had passed out. Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he waited for the police and ambulance to show up.

…

When the police showed up is was a circus. Cops, EMT's, blood, and bullets everywhere. Carol and Merle were quickly loaded up in an ambulance and taken to Grady's Memorial Hospital.

Daryl meanwhile was patched up and then escorted by officers to the station for questioning. To say he was pissed was an understatement. All he wanted to do was be with Merle and Carol, however the police did need an explanation for all the bodies. Daryl gritted his teeth as he replayed the events that happened for the police, showing his phone with the phone call as evidence.

After 48 hours of questioning, He and Merle had been acquitted of any wrong doing, and he was finally allowed to go to the hospital.

He rushed in and talked to the receptionist only to lean Merle was still in surgery, Daryl grabbed his hair in frustration. Despite the fact that Merle was rude, crude and arrogant as well as the possibly the cockiest son of a bitch alive. He was still his brother. Daryl than asked about Carol and was relieved to hear she was resting and out of surgery.

Daryl slowly entered her room and took a seat next to her bed. His eyes started closing as he slowly drifted to sleep.

He woke up as he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Carol. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but it felt like days. He stretched in his chair as he glanced back at Carol. God she looked so peaceful and angelic. Even with all the bandages, and stitches. She still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to him. His hands started trembling as his feelings for this woman started to bubble to the surface. His hands gently reached out and touched hers. He was surprised when he felt a stir in the sleeping woman, and even more so when she opened her big beautiful blue eyes and stared back at him.

" M sorry, ya were sleeping didn't mean to wake ya" Daryl said with a raspy voice suddenly ashamed for being so weak. Carol mustered a small smile. As she grabbed his hand next to her a little tighter.

"How' s Merle?" she asked.

"Still In surgery" he said worry clearly lacing his gruff voice.

"How are you?" Carol asked softly. Daryl eyes went wide a little surprised to hear her ask that. Here she was recovering from life threatening injuries and still worried about him. God she really was something special. Over whelmed suddenly by all the events, almost losing Merle, almost losing Carol, killing the Governor. Daryl leaned his head into her shoulder, and for the first time ever in front of another person he started to cry.

Carol softly grabbed his hand and used her other one to softly pat his hair and she whispered softly to him. She knew Daryl was a strong kind hearted man, and even though the Governor was a son of a bitch, killing someone wasn't easy on him. She knew he needed to vent, she knew he needed to feel. He sat by her side for a long time as he cried before the two drifted off to sleep once again.

 **Author's Note : Please read and review. What do you think? Did Merle make it out?**


End file.
